Dreaming Of You
by Live4YourLove
Summary: At the age of seven, Edward Cullen starts to "dream walk" as he likes to call it. Every night he finds himself in the Swan house, watching the family.Now 19, he is desperate to find the family and their daughter, Bella Swan, the woman he fell in love with
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

Author's Note: **PLEASE READ OR SKIM THROUGH**

First off, for all my SWCE reader that know me...Me posting a new story? Crazy right!? And ALL HUMAN!? Ya...I said I wouldn't ever do an all human story, but this one has some fantasy in it. So I think that's why it's working for me. And plus, I'm obsessed with the whole idea of this story.

I already have like 6 chapters written, and I hit a little bump on the 7th. Just a wittle one, I promise. And I thought that if I went ahead and post this, the reviews and encouragement might help me get past it. I'm super excited to hear what y'all have to say about this chapter, so be sure to review! Since I already have chaps written, if I feel I have enough reviews, I'll post the next one early, but if not, I'll post in a week or so.

IMPORTANT(kind of...haha): The first four chapter are of them younger and I hated trying to dumb down my writing to make it more realistic and I kind of hate reading stuff where it's kid-like. So the writing may seem a little advanced for his age(not the dialoge though, that's age appropriate) but just imagine that there are his thoughts - since it's in first person POV - and I just wrote them better? Ya, but don't worry about it, I don't think it's THAT big of a deal. Just for those of you who may notice...

Chapter 1 - The First Time

_Edward: 7 years old_

_Jasper: 8 years old_

_Bella: 6 years old_

_Emmett: 8 years old_

_Alice: 7 years old_

_  
_**EPOV**

"Edward, that's enough piano for tonight. You need to wind down for bed in half an hour." Mom called from the kitchen as I sat on the tall piano bench, my toes barley touching the ground as they swung back and forth. I was playing a few random tunes I had started to learn in piano class and was having so much fun with it. Of course Mom would ruin my fun.

"But Mom!" I yelled as I continued to play, "I have to practice if I'm going to become a famous peenist and make you a lot of money to retire, like Daddy said!"

I heard her soft chuckles followed by the tapping of her heels as she came into view behind the piano. I could only see her eyes over it though, since the piano was so big, but from what I could see in here eyes, she was smiling.

"I believe it's _pianist_, sweety." She giggled as she came around the piano, a dish towel hanging from her hands. "And I'm sure you will have plenty of time to practice in the future, as for now, you're going to keep Jasper up too with all the noise."

"Aw," I whined as I banged the keys a few times, "I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"I do!" Jasper cried from the living room.

"No you don't!" I screamed back angrily as I watched my Mom's smile at Jasper's comment, having proven to me that she was right.

"Do to, you peenist!" Jasper screamed back with a giggle as he appeared in the doorway. He glared at me with his hands on his Power Ranger's clad hips.

"Boys! That's enough." Mom scolded as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the piano.

I pouted and let my legs go slack as I refused to move forward. I didn't want to sleep yet, I was too excited about my piano skills to sleep anyways. I would be up all night thinking about it, so why couldn't I use that time to practice? Parents were so mean.

"Edward, if you don't get into that bathroom and brush your teeth for bed, then you won't be able to play piano for a week!" Mom said as she let go of my arm, causing me to fall on my butt since I wasn't supporting myself.

"No!" I gasped in shock as I looked up at her in horror.

"Yes!" She gasped back sarcastically as she placed one hand on her hip and pointed with the other towards my bedroom.

"Fine!" I growled as I then began to crawl begrudgingly towards my bedroom. I used my arms to pull me and let my knees drag across the hardwood floor. When I looked down, I giggled at the sight of my knees collecting dust bunnies as they dragged behind me.

"Edward!" Mom shrieked from behind me, causing me to instantly jump to my feet and shoot towards the bathroom.

When I got to my bathroom, I quickly climbed onto my stool in front of the sink beside Jasper, who was already obediently brushing his teeth. I growled, both playfully and angrily, at him as I squirted tooth paste onto my toothbrush and stuck it in my mouth. He simply smiled at me, his mouth blue and foamy from his toothpaste.

We both giggled at that, and he quickly rinsed and took off out of the bathroom and to our room across the hall. I finished up too, bending over the sink as best I could to spit, then pushed the hair out of my eyes as I looked in the mirror and cheesed at myself.

"Done!" I screamed as I jumped off the stool and shot through the door. As soon as I hit the hallway though, I ran straight into a soft wall, causing me to fall off balance. I quickly grabbed his leg and held on before I could fall on my butt.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you no running in the house." Dad said with narrow eyes, though he had a small smile on his lips that told me I wasn't really in trouble.

"A lot." I said with a giggle as I placed my feet on his and he began to waddle to my room with me attached to his leg.

"Silly boy." He chuckled as he finally reached my bed. He then pulled me off of his leg and threw me on my bed, causing me to shriek as I bounced a few times.

Dad helped me and Jasper, whose bed sat right across from mine, settle into bed before he gave us each a kiss on the forehead and turned out the light. Not a moment later, Mom snuck into the room and quickly bid us goodnight before leaving with a strict warning not to be messing around, that we needed our sleep for school tomorrow.

Unlike what I had originally thought, after a few minutes of peaceful silence, my eyes began to droop heavily with sleep. Next thing I know, I'm standing in a dark room that wasn't my own...

_I was standing in the middle of a small room, the only light coming from a small, pink princess castle night light. I was a little taken back by how real everything looked around me, even in such little light. Usually all my dreams were blurry and unclear, not like this one which held so much detail._

_There was a small, pink bed to my right which seemed to me still made and covered in millions of tiny stuffed animals. On the other side was another bed that was almost identical to the other, except that it was purple._

_"Hello?" I whispered as I walked towards the bedroom door where I could see some light shining in from the hallway._

_Not a moment after I spoke, I heard soft squealing and the thumping of feet on the hardwood floor before the door was pushed open more and two little girls came running in. I gasped and backed away, expecting them to see me, but was surprised when the__y__ ran right past me without a single glance and jumped into the little closet between the beds._

_"Hello?" I said again, this time louder as the sound of rustling and giggling met my ears from the closed closet. They still didn't seem to have heard me, so I finally got the courage to step forward and grasp the handle of the closet door._

_But I couldn't...My hand touched nothing but air and went straight through the door. I gasped in surprise and backed away, my heart now beating frantically in fright._

_What was this? Where was I and who were these people?_

_"Bella! Alice!" Came a voice from behind me, causing me to jump away from the door and back up to the farthest wall. I watched as a little boy stalked into the room, his knees bent and his shoulders slumped as if he was ready to pounce on something._

_From the looks of it, it didn't seem like he was much older than me - his spider man pajamas gave him away. Even with that reassurance, his size kind of scared me. He was big for our age._

_"Where are you, my little pretties!?" The boy cried in a high pitched__ voice__ as he then threw his head back and cackled._

_Small giggle__s__ sounded from the closet right after he spoke, alerting the boy to the girl's hiding spot. Even though I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten here, I could__n't__ help but smile at the what was happening right in front of me._

_"Oh! Well, what was that?" The boy sang as he cupped his hand behind his ear towards the closet. "Could they be in..oh, I don't know...the closet!?"_

_Screams then came from the closet along with the thuds of them scwerming around inside._

_"No! We aren't in the closet!" A little voice screamed, causing me to laughed out loud. I wasn't worried if they would hear me__ though__, because they obviously could__n't__ hear or see me, or else they would have reacted._

_"Bella! You stupid!" A different voice said from inside the closet, followed by the loud clap of a hand slapping something._

_"Ow!" The first voice screamed with a shaky voice, followed by the soft sound of sobs._

_"Alice!" The boy scolded as he ran to the closet and quickly threw it open._

_"Sh-sh-she hi-it me!" The little girl, whose name I realized must have been Bella, cried as the little boy pulled her from the closet gently. _

_She was tiny, with long, dark brown hair that was pulled back by a little pink head band. The light from the night light hit her face perfectly, giving me perfect view of her distraught face as tears ran down her cheeks. The sight of her sad brown eyes and the way her little nose sniffed back tears made me frown. Without my permission, my feet carried me across the space between us to stand beside her._

_Even though I somehow knew that this wasn't just a dream, a figment of my imagination, and I knew that there would be consequences if they would ever really be able to see me, I knew that I wanted nothing more than just that - for me to be able to really be there. I wanted to comfort her more than I wanted to play that stupid piano._

_"Where did she hit you?" The boy asked softly as he examined her. Bella sniffed and hiccuped before she brought her hand up to rub the side of her arm, right under the ruffles that hung over her shoulder from her pink pajamas._

_"Alice." The boy then said angrily as he pulled Bella under his arm and turned to the closet where the other girl still hid._

_"Alice is not here right now...please leave a-" The girl, Alice, said from inside, but was cut off by the little boy._

_"I'm going to tell Ma." He said loudly and made a show of stomping his feet, as if he was really leaving._

_"No!" Alice screeched and not a second later she popped out of the closet with her hand held out. "Don't tell Mama!"_

_"Well, what are you going to do to make it up to Bella?" The boy said as he looked down at Bella who had stopped crying, but was still sniffing her little pink nose._

_Alice saw the state of her little sister and frowned as she ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Bella."_

_"I-It's okay, Awi." Bella hiccuped as she rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. _

_As she said this, the light above suddenly turned on, blinding us all and causing us to cover our eyes. The sudden burst of light also sent a jolt through me as I continued to wonder if they would ever see me._

_I also didn't know if that was a bad or good thing._

_"What's going on-" A woman walked in the room, but her sentence was cut off as she took in the scene before her. "What happened to Bella?"_

_I could see it in the boys eyes, that he was about to squeal on Alice, but he was cut of by Bella._

_"Nufing." She sniffed as she walked over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her leg. "I tripped."_

_  
"What did I say about running?"_

_"Sawi, Mommy."_

_"Yeah, yeah," The woman chuckled, "don't give me that pout. You guys get into bed, it's way past your bed times."_

_Alice and Bella scurried around the room, both jumping on their beds to push all their stuffed animals off before climbing under the covers. Then they noticed the little boy who still stood in the middle of the room who was now pouting._

_"Emmy!" Bella squealed as she held her arms open and puckered her lips._

_Finally sure they couldn't see me, I scurried across the room to Bella's bed and sat down on__ the__ end by her feet as I watched Emmett hug and place a kiss on Bella's foreheard. He then did the same to Alice before following the woman out of the door after she told the girls goodnight._

_Once the lights were out, I watch as Bella rustled around under her covers before curling up into a ball and sighing softly. Oddly enough, I wanted nothing more than to crawl next to her and sleep too, but I knew it wasn't possible._

_I then took the silence to think about what was going on. Was this real or was I really just dreaming? How could I ever dream of something so unique and detailed? _

_  
The rest of the night was kind of boring since everyone was asleep and I took that time to explore a little. But mostly, I just watched Bella sleep. She talked a lot, so it was pretty entertaining. _

_Around morning when the sun began to brighten the room, my eyes began to droop and the things around me began to get fuzzy._

_"Edward." A soft, familiar voice said softly from somewhere as I began to slump sideways on Bella's bed._

_"Edward, wake up." I sighed as my head hit the soft comforter and the voice continued to urge my attention._

"Edward! You peenist, wake up!" Jasper practically screamed in my ear and he shook the mattress underneath me.

I jumped in surprise and my hand instantly shot out to push him away. "Why did you have to yell!?"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!" Jasper said as he slapped the mattress beside me once more then took off towards the bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready!"

Only then did I realize I smelt something delicious: pancakes. _My favorite._

After racing through the hallway and into the kitchen, I was instantly directed by Mom to sit at the table where a plate of pancakes was already waiting for me. I instantly dug in, stuffing my face with the sticky goodness that was pancake.

"Well, how did you sleep?" Momma asked a few minutes later as she watched me eat.

"Good." I mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Honey, don't talk with your mouth full." She chided as she turned around to slip me another pancake. As she said this, I then suddenly remembered my dream.

"Oh! Mom!" I cried in excitement as I swallowed my pancake and turned in my seat to her. "I dreamed about a girl last night!"

Mom instantly turned to me with a lifted eyebrow. "A girl? From school?"

"No, I've never seen her before. But she has brother, named Emmett, and a sister, named Alice!" I said with a grin as I then turned to Jasper across the table who was just watching me.

"Hmm." Mom hummed as her eyebrows furrowed. "That's a very creative dream. What happened?"

"Nothin' really." I shrugged as I stuffed another bite in my mouth and spoke again. "They were just getting ready for bed and Bella's sister hit her for giving away their hiding stop. Made her cry. It made me mad."

"How odd." Mom mused as she turned back around and placed a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. "Well at least you didn't have any nightmares, sweety. You two hurry up, the bus will be here soon."

"'Kay." I said happily as I drank the rest of my milk and hurried up to my room to change for school. The rest of the day was spent thinking about Emmett, Alice and especially Bella. I really hoped I would dream about them again tonight.

* * *

Aren't they just adorable! If you have any questions, put them in your review and I might answer, depending on if it doesn't give anything away. I know there are little details you don't know yet, but you'll find those out in later chapters.

**TO MY SWCE READERS: **I have just finished chapter 27, I just need my sister to read it and make sure it's okay so it will be up soon, I promise. I'm super sorry it's taking so long, but I had another writers block and then there was the holidays and I just wanted to do nothing. :)

Plus, I'll be posting a one-shot sometime in the near future if I can get my sister to read that...So keep a look out for it!

Remember, the more reviews I get the faster I update! And I really need them, cuz I'm really scared about posting a whole new story while I have another big story still going!


	2. Chapter 2: Sock Monsters

AN: Please read my friends :]

Wow, I got waaaay more reviews than I was expecting! Thank you so much! I was thinking about posting it earlier because of that, but I figured I'd wait until the end of the week so maybe I'd get more reviews? Since a lot of y'all may be busy during the week? If not, and you all read during the week too, let me know and I wont hesitate to update during the week.

And guess what? I got past my nitch! I actually just finished the 8th chapter yesterday!

**A few notes about this story:**

1) My sister suggested that I should mention who Jasper and Edward's parents are, since you may assume and wont find out for realz for a while. So their parents are **Elizabeth and Edward Senior Mason. **And of course, Emmett, Alice and Bella's parents are **Renee and Charlie Swan**.

2) This story will not drag out in the least. It actuall kind of gets straight to it, no meaningless chapters. I don't know if that is good or bad to y'all. I know it's preference so tell me if that's okay. And if you have any questions, feel free to put them in ur review and if they can be answered I will answer them!

3) Only one person noticed/asked, but Rosalie will be in this story. Don't worry.

Chapter 2 - Birthday

_Edward: 7 years old_

_Jasper: 8 years old_

_Bella: 6 years old_

_Emmett: 8 years old_

_Alice: 7 years old_

**EPOV**

I raced up the steps to the house, my pace slightly slower than usual due to the heavy snow in my way and the constant cough that irritated my chest and lungs. As soon as I reached the front door, I pushed it open, already knowing it would be unlocked, and ran to the living room to deposit my heavy backpack there.

"Mom!" I managed to choke out before another cough overtook me. She didn't answer my call, so I started to toe off my boots while I made my way to my bedroom, where I assumed she'd be taking care of Jasper. He had stayed home because he had gotten a cold.

Sure enough, when I turned the corner she was bent over his bed, taking his temperature.

"Mommy." I whined pathetically with my scratchy voice as I threw off my heavy coat and fell on the bed. I was beginning to feel weak and light headed.

"Aw, baby, not you too." Mother cried as she come over to where I lay and began taking off my heavy winter clothes. After she finished, she pulled back the covers and instantly felt my head.

"You have a fever." She stated with a sigh as tucked me tightly into the bed and ran out of the room.

Not a moment later she was back with the same thermometer she used for Jasper - though I hope she cleaned it - and a wet rag for my forehead.

I pouted as she told me that I had a cold, just like Jasper, and then set the cool rag on my fore head. She tucked us both in once more and then turned out the light and left us to sleep.

I frowned and burrowed deeper into my covers as I thought about the time I'd be waisting being sick when I could be practicing for my piano concert in a few weeks.

But then again...it could be worse. I _could_ have normal dreams like my friends instead of dreams about Bella - _and of course her siblings_.

I smiled as my thoughts were brought back to the last few months that didn't disappoint in the dream aspect. I had wished, with all my might, that I would dream about them again after that first night, and sure enough I had for the next four months. Only a few days every now and then, when I was extra tired, did I not dream about them.

Those were the worst nights. When I had to wait till the next night to see my friends. Because, really, that's what they were to me. _Friends._

_I was standing in their living room, a welcoming place that was now familiar to me. It was different today though, because I had gone to sleep so early due to my being sick. _

_Light was still pouring in through the window from the setting sun and onto the large group of little girls that sat on the furry rug in their pajama's. Bella and Alice were sitting among the group of girls I had never seen before._

_Bella, of course, looked on at everyone else shyly as Alice painted her toe nails enthusiastically. The group, though scattered in their playing, seemed to be centered around the two._

_"Bella!" Alice growled, "Hold your feet still!"_

_"But I can't! Mommy gave me a big slice of my birthday cake! You know how I am with sugar!" Bella squeaked as she stared intently down at her feet, as if willing them to stay still. I smiled at her and moved across the living room to sit on the couch behind her._

_"Ugh! Just try, okay!? I'm almost done!" Alice growled._

_A little girl wearing a green set of pajama's came crawling across the living room to Bella, her dark brown hair pulled back and her pink glasses hanging on the tip of her nose. . "That's a pretty color Bella." She whispered shyly to her as she looked over Bella's shoulder._

_"Thanks, Angela." Bella blushed with a small smile as another girl, this one with long blond hair, came to her side._

_"Ooo! Pink! Can I be next!" The girl squealed as she looked to Alice._

_"No, Jessica," Alice sighed, barely hiding her eye roll, "It's almost bed time, so I wont have time to do anyone else's."_

_"Aww!" Jessica whined as she pouted and scurried off to the other girls who were laying out sleeping bags._

_I smiled as I took a seat close to Bella and watched her fidget with her pajama pants as Alice finally finished her toes._

_  
"Done!" She shrieked and clapped her hands together excitedly._

_"Good!" Their mom, whose name I had found out was Renee, came into the room. "Girls, get your sleeping bags set up, I'm going to put on a movie and then it will be time for bed!"_

_I watched contently as Alice and the rest of the girls ran around the room to get their things ready. Bella stayed sitting to me and I smiled as I just watched her bounce her outstretched legs in front of her. _

_I began to giggle at the sight, having never seen her so hyper. She was usually really quite and reserved, happy to watch and listen then to be the center of attention. And though right now, as she watched all the other girls jump into their sleeping bags around her, she didn't seem to care for the crowd. But this time, she did look like she was going to burst with energy._

_I scooted to the edge of where I sat on the couch to get a better look at her. Just as I did so, her legs jerked in front of her and she let out an adorable squeak as she grabbed her discarded socks from beside her and quickly pulled them on. In the next moment she was on her feet and racing towards the kitchen, me not to far behind her._

_"Mommy!" She shrieked as she burst into the kitchen, sliding on her sock covered feet. _

_My eyes widened as she slid rather quickly and I covered my eyes in shock just as I heard the thud of her smacking into Emmett from behind._

_"Ouch!" He yelled and I opened my eyes again to see him laying face down on the wood floor with little Bella laying on top of him._

_"Oh! Emmy!" She squeaked as she tried to squirm her way off of him, but he quickly got irritated and threw her off. She shrieked and fell to the floor beside him, her head hitting the floor lightly._

_I felt the familiar anger bubble up inside me as I instinctively made my way to her to make sure she was okay. Through the past year I had been watching them, there had been more than one occasion that I wished I could _really be there_._

_Luckily, Bella seamed to not be hurt too bad, but that didn't keep me from glaring at Emmett as he shuffled to his feet with a huff and left the kitchen. Bella whimpered softly as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head._

_"Bella?" Renee questioned as she then came from around the corner. "What happened baby?"_

_"I fell." She sniffed with a little pout. _

_"Aw." Renee cooed as she sat down beside Bella and pulled her into her lap. She then began to rub the spot on the back of her head where Bella had been fussing over, then kissed her loudly on the cheek._

_"Bella!" Alice screamed as she too ran into the kitchen and stopped in front of them._

_"It's okay, I'm fine!" Bella said quickly as she smiled up at Alice._

_"No! You definitely wont be when you try to take off your socks!" Alice cried as she grabbed Bella's little ankle and shook her foot._

_"What? Why?" Bella frowned as Renee continued to hold Bella and watch on with amusement._

_"Because your toes were still wet and you put your socks back on! Have I taught you nothing!?" Alice growled as she then began to pull off one of Bella's socks, only for it to get all the way to her toes, then stop._

_I gasped and tried to hold in a laugh as Alice tugged on her sock that was attached to Bella's toes._

_"Oh no!" Bella screeched with wide eyes. "I'm gunna have socks stuck to my feet forever!!"_

_Renee then let her loud laughter break through, her whole body shaking which caused Bella to shake too._

_"Get it off! Get it off!" Bella shrieked again as she began to kick her feet wildly. I could tell that the sugar high she was on wasn't helping her reaction._

_"Chill, honey, chill!" Renee laughed as she grabbed both of Bella's ankles in her one hand and stood to her feet, carrying Bella out of the kitchen._

_I followed behind them quietly - though it wasn't necessary - as they went into Renee and Charlie's, who I learned was their father's name, room and into their huge bathroom. Renee set Bella down gently on the sink and then pulled a bottle of clear liquid out from underneath the cabinet._

_As her mother poured some of the liquid onto a cotton ball, I watched Bella continued to shake her feet and stare at the sock that hung from her toes. Almost shyly, though I knew they couldn't see me, I walked over to her and peered up at her. _

_I don't really know why, but for some reason her face was so interesting to me. I didn't understand what it was about her that I liked so much, but I often found that she was the center of all my "dream walks" as I like to call them. I never really found following Alice or Emmett around as interesting. _

_I looked down to the counter that was level with my eyes and saw her little hand there. Almost without thought, my hand reached up to hover over hers. Even though she wasn't that much younger than me, her hand seemed so little compared to mine. All of her was so little...so fragile. I always felt this need to protect her. Perhaps like a little sister...though that didn't really seem right for some reason._

_I sighed softly in sorrow as I let my hand fall over hers, watching as it ghosted through hers and to the hard counter underneath. I could touch inanimate objects...but I couldn't touch people._

_"Yay!" Bella squealed, bringing me out of my thoughts and to Renee who was easily pulling the socks off of Bella's toes. "No more sock monster eating my toes!"_

_Renee laughed and playfully tickled Bella's feet causing her to shriek and pull them away.. "No more sock monsters."_

_After that it got kind of boring. All the girls got into their sleeping bags and watch the Little Mermaid, the one movie I hated most in the universe! I scrunched my nose in disgust as I sat beside where Bella lay in her purple sleeping back, a large pillow propped under her head so she could see the TV. _

_I quickly turned my face away from the singing mermaids and fish to Bella, realizing that she was going to be way more interesting to watch. After I laid down next to her, resting my head in my hand so that I could see her face, I simply watcher her watch the movie._

_She would giggle a lot, her little button nose scrunching up as her body shook. Then when a sad part would come, her dimples would show as she frowned. Then when the the mermaid and that man danced and sang together she would smile softly and sigh in the most girly way - something she didn't do very often._

_Eventually, after sitting bored watching the girls sleep through the night, the sun began to peek through the windows again and everything around me began to get fuzzy. This time it was coming on quick and before everything disappeared, I quickly leaned forward and kissed Bella on the cheek._

"Edward, honey, are you feeling better?" Mom whispered to me as my eyes opened and she gently stroked my fore head. I breathed deeply in an attempt to yawn but began to cough violently as my throat tickled.

"Guess that's a no." She sighed with a frown before helping me sit up, positioning some pillows behind me. I noticed that it was already really bright outside and Jasper was wide awake sitting in his bed watching me. He looked to be completely fine.

_Lucky him._

"Well, I'm going to go get you some juice and crackers. No school for you today and I think Jasper should stay too since he needs time to regenerate." She said, half talking to herself as she turned the little TV in our room towards where I sat in the bed and then quickly rushed out of the room.

Not a moment after she left Jasper had run across the room and was now bouncing on the end of my bed. "Guess what!!"

"Whaaat?" I groaned as he made the bed sway.

"I had the most awesomest dream ever!" He cried before jumping off the bed and crouching down in an almost battle like pose. "I had a dream that we were dinosaur wranglers and we would tame wild dinos and ride them! It was so awesome!"

"Yeah, sure..." I sighed as I slouched down into the covers.

"What did you dream about? You were mumbling quite a lot." He then asked as he calmed down.

"Uh...." I hesitated, not sure if I should tell him. He'd probably just tease me about coming up with something so ridiculous. "I don't remember."

"Eh..." He shrugged then jumped back over to his bed to watch TV.

I frowned already wishing that sleep would come. I just couldn't get enough of my dream friends. It felt like another family, even though they didn't really know I was there.

I smiled as simultaneously my thoughts were brought back to last night and my eyelids began to get heavier. For once - even though my stomach didn't agree - I was okay with being sick and pretty soon I was falling into a deep sleep and into Bella's living room full of screaming little girls.

* * *

**Review, por favor, because the more reviews I get the happier I am about it. And when I'm happy, I write better and faster! So really...you'd be doin yourself a favor :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Spice Girls

**A/N**: So I got 8 reviews...not bad I guess...but I woulda hoped for at least as much as the first chapter... Anyways, I'm posting earlier because well...I'm desperate haha, and I wanna keep my readers happy!

Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: **lovelife21, StaroftheCity, iluvtwilight727, Soccer11(you are AWESOME, you review all the time and i luv you for it :), twilightlova10121(your a frequent tew :), Bill, ****You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**** (special thanks to you, you review a lot!), and to Hu Ha Hu Ha who was reading on her itouch and couldn't sign in. lol**

Chapter 3 - Spice Girls

_Edward: 13 years old_

_Jasper: 14 years old_

_Bella: 12 years old_

_Emmett: 14 years old_

_Alice: 13 years old_

**EPOV**

"Mom! I'm home!" I screamed as I flew through the front door and threw my backpack on the couch. Jasper followed suit and instantly started to set up his play station quietly.

"How was school?" Mom asked with a smile as she walked into the living room and sat on the nearest armchair to watch Jasper start his favorite race car game.

"Boooring." I sighed as I sat down on the floor by Jasper.

"Wanna play?" He asked me absently, his eyes not leaving the TV.

I thought for a minute, but instantly thought of something more fun...

"No." I said with a smile as I jumped up. "I'm going to take a nap!"

"A nap!?" Mom cried in surprise as I grabbed my backpack off the couch and started to make my way to my bedroom.

"Yup!"

"Wait a minute, young man." Mom called right before I made it to the hallway. "Get back in here."

"Whaaat?" I whined irritatingly as I walked back to where she sat.

"Why is it that you are taking naps so often honey?" She asked me softly as she stared at me with concern.

"Oh, Mom..." I sighed, not liking it when she gave me that sad, concerned face. "I'm just a little sleepy, I ran extra long in gym class today."

"That's true." Jasper mused absently as his thumbs moves quickly over the controller he held in his hand. "He stayed a few minutes later to run some more. Weirdo..."

"Jasper!" Mom chided causing him to flinch and mumble an apology.

I glared angrily at the back of Jasper's head. I still hadn't told anyone about my "dreams", nor did I think I would anytime in the future. I knew that even though I was officially a teenager now, no one would believe me. They'd think I was just joking or wanting attention. And really, that didn't bother me too much, I liked keeping it - them - to myself. Eventually I would tell Jasper, since he was kinda like my best friend, just not anytime soon.

"Okay, you go ahead, Edward. Just....if you start to feel more tired then usually, you tell me okay?" Mom asked her face full of concern. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night and ran a lot today!" I tried to reassure her because no matter how annoyed I was that she was holding me back and worrying about me for no reason, she was still my mother and I hated for her to worry needlessly.

Before I knew it I had changed into some comfortable clothes and was sighing peacefully face down on my bed. Even though I wasn't extremely tired, seeing as I had lied to my mom about my restless sleep last night, I still found it easy to drift off. It was almost as if I could do it out of shear will.

_I soon found myself standing in Bella's room - which she still shared with Alice - but I couldn't understand why I was in here, seeing as the room was completely empty. _

_My eyes narrowed in confusion as I __leisurely__ made my way through the house, listening and peering around ever corner in hopes of finding someone. It really would suck for this nap to be wasted. _

_Eventually I made it to the living room after having found no one in any of the other rooms. The bright sunlight from outside was peering inside from the backyard window and my thoughts instantly began to wonder._

_Could I wander outside the house on my own? I didn't know...I had never really tried it before, because whenever we were somewhere other than the Swan house, I had to been too preoccupied with their activities to wander off. But what a better time to try then now?_

_Just as I was going to head for the back door, I finally heard something. It was a loud, shrilly bark followed by a squeal. The noise was coming from the backyard and I instantly began to run the rest of the way to the back door._

_Once I was outside, the light blinded me for a moment, causing me to shield my eyes, but when they cleared I instantly smiled. There, not but a few yards ahead of me, sitting on the grass with a book and CD playing in her lap was Bella. She was giggling as she watched Alice and Emmett run around the back yard chasing a....a puppy!?_

_Alice squealed as the little white and black puppy came bounding towards her, nipping at her bare feet. As I watched them curiously, I soon found myself beside Bella without even realizing it. _

_I peered down at her to see she had now turned her attention back to her book, a set of pink headphones positioned over her ears. I smiled and instantly dropped to my knees, crawling across the small blanket she sat on to her side, where I positioned my ear next to __hers._

"Colors of the world,

Spice up your life,

Every boy every girl,

Spice up your life,

People of the world,

Spice up your life, ahhh..."

_Ew, Spice girls. _

_It was slightly embarrassing that I even knew who it was, but really, it wasn't my fault. Any type of music stuck with me even if I heard it once and almost every girl in my class in school had sung that song at one point. I had found it ridiculously annoying when they chattered on about it non-stop, but now as I watch Bella bob her head slightly as she softly mouthed the words to herself, I couldn't find it the least bit annoying._

_It was cute._

_My eyes widened at that thought. It could have been interpreted the totally wrong way. It was cute...in the, ah, little sister baby cute kind of way. Definitely not in _that_ way._

_I quickly shook my head of the confusing thoughts and took a seat beside her. After a few moments of watching Emmett and Alice play around with the new puppy, I began to get curious._

_Why wasn't Bella playing with the puppy?_

_Just as this crossed my mind, the little puppy sprinted away from Emmett and Alice and straight towards us, his steps sloppy and heavy as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. I grinned but then froze as I realize it wasn't slowing down and pretty soon it had crashed right into Bella, causing her to topple over and drop her book._

_"Hey!" She screeched angrily as the puppy squirmed around on top of her. "Get him off of me!"_

_"Aw, come on Bells, he liked you." Emmett laughed as he and Alice came to watch Bella get assaulted by the puppy._

_"Well, I don't like him!" She huffed angrily as she finally got a grip of the dog and pushed him off. Not a second after he landed on his feet, he had snatched Bella's book up from beside her and started to whip it around like a chew toy._

_"No, Digger!" Bella screamed, this time louder than before. She launched herself at him, landing her upper body __on top__ of him as she clutched the book and tried to pry it out of his jaws._

_I watched slightly amused and slightly angered as the puppy growled playfully and tried to tug it away from her. I was amused, in that Bella was practically hanging off the side of the tall puppy, her arms around his neck from behind as he thrashed underneath her. But I was angry in that Emmett and Alice didn't seem to think getting her book back was an urgent matter and I could see that Bella was starting to get upset, small pools of tears gathering in her eyes._

_"No! Emmett! He's tearing it!" She screamed, her voice cracking as she finally fell off of Digger and he took of down the backyard with the book still in his mouth._

_"Me!?" Emmett laughed as he watched Digger race around the backyard with his new toy. _

_"Yes! Get it back!" Bella screamed angrily as tears began to fall down her bright red cheeks. I frowned, my body instantly scooting closer to hers from where she sat slumped on the blanket. My hand reached up to wipe her tears away, but I stopped it, my hand hovering of her face as I realized I couldn't really touch her._

_"Aw, Bella don't cry." Emmett sighed both in annoyance and sympathy. Though he wasn't always the most attentive big brother, I was grateful for the way he took care of Bella most of the time. Even though he was a big size for his age and he could look pretty intimidating, he really was a softly towards Alice and Bella. He hated it when they cried._

_Bella sniffed as she looked up at him then over at the puppy who was now ripping pages from her book. This caused her to cry even harder._

_"Fine!" Emmett huffed as he recruited Alice to help chase down Digger who began to run away from them the minute they started towards him._

_Eventually, after a lot of screaming and running, Emmett had caught the dog and retrieved Bella's book that was now ruined. He frowned as he examined it and made his way to Bella._

_"Uhm...I think it's ruined..." Emmett sighed as he handed the book to Bella who greedily took it from his grasp._

_Bella examine it for a moment, though there was nothing really left to look at since almost half of the pages were now scattered across the yard. I watched closely as her cheeks began to get redder and her breath began to get heavier, and without warning she had jumped up from where she sat and flung the book at the dog._

_"I hate that dog!" Bella screamed as she stomped her foot angrily, then began to gather her CD player and blanket. _

_"Aw, come on Bella, Digger's just a puppy, he doesn't know any better." Emmett tried to soothe, probably more so that he wanted her to like the dog than anything else_

_"Yeah, Bella, you can buy another book." Alice reasoned as we all followed Bella back into the house._

_"No! That was my favorite book! Aunt Esme gave it to me!" Bella cried as she then threw her blanket on her bed and took the CD out of the player. She stuck it angrily into the small boom box on her dresser and hit play._

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazag."

"_I'm sure Esme will understand Bells." Emmett said as he grimaced at the song coming from the speakers beside him. "Haven't you had enough of this song?"_

_"No and no!" Bella screeched as she made a point to turn the volume on the stereo up a little more. "I like this song and I don't care whether or not Esme understands! It won't bring the book back!"_

_"What's with all the shouting in here?" I heard a deep voice come from behind me and I turned to see Bella's dad, Charlie, standing in the doorway with his hand on his hips. He was still in his police uniform, he looked awesome._

_"Dad! The dog tore up my book!" Bella said, though this time it was soft and she ran to give him a hug, burying her face into his stomach. _

_"We can buy you a new one..." Charlie said hesitantly as he patted her shoulder._

_"But it was the book Autie Esme gave me for my birthday!" Bella cried._

_"Well...I'm sure she will understand." Charlie said, though this time with more confidence, as if he had found the solution. As soon as the words left his mouth, I knew it was not the right thing for him to say and I instantly slapped my hands over my ears._

_Just as I predicted, Bella wretched herself from his grasped and screamed angrily while stomping over to her bed. She flung herself onto the bed face first and screamed into the pillow, causing me to smile and suppress a chuckle._

_I turned to Charlie to see him trying to have a silent conversation with Emmett, though clearly from the dumbfounded look on Emmett's face it wasn't getting anywhere. _

_Charlie shook his head as Bella finally stopped screaming and went still. "Uhm...right. I'm going to go see where your mother is at." He said before he swiftly exited the room._

_Emmett frowned as he turned to watch Bella, whose shoulders were now shaking as she cried quietly into her pillow. I frowned and was instantly as her side._

_"Bells..." Emmett sighed as he sat beside her on the bed. "I'm really sorry." He then began to gently rub her back._

_"It's not your fault, Emmett." Bella croaked after she had turned her face toward him. _

_"Still, I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant so much to you." He sighed as he then layed down next to her. She giggled as he lifted his arm so she could hug her body to him._

_"I love you, Emmy." Bella giggled once again._

_"Love you too, squirt." _

I woke with a start as I heard Dad's deep voice coming from down the hall. I smiled and before I knew it I was sliding on my sock covered feet into the kitchen where Mom was cooking dinner and dad was shrugging off his coat.

"Dad!" I greeted with a smile as he saw me enter and smiled.

"Edward." He smiled and instantly opened his arms for a hug. I accepted and was enveloped in his large warm arms.

"How was school today, buddy?" Dad asked as I pulled away.

"It was okay I guess." I said with a shrug.

Dad's eyes narrowed. "What's up with your hair boy!" He cried in a playful voice as he reached out to ruffle my hair.

I chuckled and tried to pull away as I slapped at his hand, but he instantly had me in a head lock under his arm as he continued to ruffle my hair.

"Answer me boy!" Dad laughed as I struggled against his hold.

"I was sleeping!" I laughed as I pulled at his arm.

"Sleeping? Why were you sleeping?" He asked curiously as he finally let me go. I yanked away from him and slapped at him, which he quickly blocked with a chuckle.

"I was tired." I said with a shrug.

Dad glanced up from me to Mom over my shoulder. I turned to see her staring at him in a way only he could understand. I hated it when parents did that...

Mother simply shook her head and pulled a stack of plates from the cabinet. "Edward, will you set the table." She said, looking to my father so that I knew she wasn't talking to me.

That was something I didn't really enjoy; having the same name as my father. It wasn't that I didn't like having it in common, but it was just that it was so difficult sometimes. Especially since the only nickname for Edward was Ed or Eddie. And I strongly discouraged _anyone_ calling me that. Though Jasper used that to his advantage when he wanted to get on my nerves. Of course then I would just call him _Jazzy_, like his crush Kristina - a little pudgy girl from school - liked to call him. He hated it.

The rest of the night was fun and I ended up staying up later than usual because I had taken a nap. Surprisingly my mom didn't care and she ended up getting us all to play board games in the living room.

By the time she announced it was bed time, I was up and off the couch in a matter of seconds, causing Mom and Dad to watch me curiously. Perhaps I should consider not looking so excited to be going to sleep, I didn't want them to be asking any questions or worrying needlessly.

"Uh, I have to pee!" I said quickly, feeling it was the best excuse as to why I had jumped so quickly when told it was bed time. Surprisingly this pacified them and they both smiled amusedly as I raced out of the living room and to my room.

I just hoped that Bella was still awake since it was already so late. But even then, I did enjoy watching her sleep...

* * *

**IMPORTANT**: One important fact you should know because it may confuse you in later chapters, is that "Aunt Esme" IS Esme, but she's not _really _Bella's Aunt. She just calls her that.

And my sister thought Bella was being too much of a brat...buuut I didn't think so. She's in her preteens and I mean come on, _the dog ripped her book_! I'm 18 and I'm sure I'd throw that kinda fit if it happened to me!

So review, because I love to hear what you think and I need the encouragement. Plus...I'm kinda waiting for this story to "take off" in a way. So spread the word? Tell friends? Pay a big company to make a commercial for it? Ya... Review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Summer Vacation

A/N: Soo so sorry for the late post. I've been super busy lately, something that is so rare to me, with senior stuff and trips and my new job...

**A few notes about this chapter**:

1) There's another age jump. As you can clearly see. This will be the last chapter of when they are young. The next chapter will go to present time. Idk if that excites or saddens you, but maybe later if y'all want, I can write some more young chapters? Whatever my readers want :)

2) This chapter is not one of my favorites. I had written it once in one sitting and came back to read it again and TOTALLY hated it. So...I rewrote it and this is what I got. It's constructed a little differently too, in that it jumps straight into a "dream". There is no scene before it, just a little explanation and such. So if you completely hate it, I'm sorry. But if not, reassure me and tell me what you think?

3) And lastly, I will be working tonight from 5:30-9:30, so I really really wanna see a lot of reviews in my mailbox when I get home! So leave me something silly to smile or laugh at! I'm pretty sure a lot of you can relate to how AMAZING it is to get a lot of reviews. So I will most likely me tired and my feet will be achy, so make me happy when I come home and check my e-mail? :D luv you guys, even if you don't review...

Chapter 4 - Summer Vacation & Realizations

_Edward: 15 years old_

_Jasper: 16 years old_

_Bella: 14 years old_

_Emmett: 16 years old_

_Alice: 15 years old_

EPOV

It was summer break and I was looking forward to the whole month of free time to do anything that I wanted. We usually went away during the summer to our beach house in Florida, but we weren't going this year due to my dad's work. He wasn't going to have any time off of work to go and we didn't want to go without him.

Bella, Alice and Emmett though were going to be going on vacation to Europe, which was lucky for me since that meant that the timing was better. I'd be able to watch them more with the different time change. I had found out a few years ago that I traveled wherever they were. If they weren't at the house, I would appear where they were. The grocery store, the park, anything, I could go there as long as they were too.

I still hadn't spoken to anyone about my dreams, even after all these years. Even though ever time I went to sleep I looked forward to the moment I would "wake up" with the Swans, it began to feel like a familiarity to me. It was such a frequent thing - thankfully it was a rarity that I didn't dream of them - that I didn't even see it as odd anymore.

And that was exactly why I was afraid of telling anyone. It felt so normal for me, but I could just imagine what anyone else would think. I knew for a fact my parents would never believe me, but I felt a slight hope - due to how close we were - that Jasper would believe me.

Frankly, I just needed to _tell someone._ It was eating me up alive having such a thing a secret. Not only because I knew what I was doing was scientifically impossible but because there was so many stories of funny or happy times I had had with them that I just wanted to share with someone.

Not only that, but with ever passing year the yearning I had to find them was going to make me burst. I enjoyed being with them so much I wanted nothing more than to _really be there_. To be able to talk to Bella, ask her all the questions I had built up over the years, to be able to comfort her when she needed it, and also protect her from everything.

Of course there was Alice and Emmett too....

_My eyes grew wide as I found myself standing in an unfamiliar place. I quickly scanned my surroundings, my eyes gazing over the bright blue rows of seats and their occupants. _

_I was on an airplane._

_"Emmett stop pretending to barf or you're really going to make me barf!" I heard Alice's familiar shriek down the aisle from where I stood. I smiled and shuffled my way back to where Alice, Emmett, Bella and a dark skinned boy sat._

_I laughed as Emmett's large frame lurched forward as his eyes crossed before he made a disgusting barfing sound into the small barf bag he held in his hands._

_Alice frowned over at him, her eyes wide, her face looking a little green. "Emmett...if I barf I'm going to be sure to turn my head in your direction so I suggest you stop!"_

_"Well it's a good thing I have one of these!" Emmett said with a smile as he held up the barf bag._

_They continued to bicker back and forth and I finally turned my attention to Bella who sat one seat away from the window, the tan boy by the window. She was sitting up stock straight in her seat looking straight ahead, her long brown hair framing her face, her bottom pink lip trapped between her teeth. She also looked to be a little green._

_"Aw, Bells." I breathed with a small smile as I moved to the empty seat in front of her. I leaned over the back of it with my knees resting on the seat and watched her with sympathy._

_After a few moments of my usual "examination" - I always took a few moments just to look over her, see what she was wearing, if anything had changed since I had last seen her - I finally let myself examine the boy sitting next to her. He was pretty big too, just like Emmett, though he was more tall than broad. He had long, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck._

_He was oddly familiar looking and I realized that I had seen him a few times in the past when he was younger. He had grown quite a bit from then and had to be at least half a foot taller than me._

_"Hey, Bella, are you okay?" The boy suddenly asked as he laid one of his hands on her knee. _

_The sight made an unfamiliar growl rumble in my chest and my eyes narrow. I didn't like him touching her like that, especially when she was wearing shorts. What did he think he was doing?_

_Bella turned her gaze to his hand, her eyes confused and her posture turning uncomfortable. "Uhm..." She hummed as she gently and politely pushed his hand off her knee. "Yeah, Jake, I'm fine. Just a little queasy."_

_I sighed as her action made me realize that she didn't return his obvious flirting. For some reason the thought of her finally - since I had never seen or heard of any guy she crushed on - being interested in a guy scared me. _

_"Don't like planes?" _

_"Uh, no, not really. I mean I've been on one before,"- I smiled, having remembered being there when she was little and had ridden on an air plane for the first time. She had squealed in excitement the entire way there and to the plane, up until the moment they took off and her ears popped - "but I don't think Emmett's pretend barfing is helping."_

_"Oh, well if you do barf, try not to aim it this way." Jake laughed as if it was funny that she was feeling ill. _

_I rolled my eyes and felt again that unfamiliar surge of anger begin to rise inside of me. It wasn't very often that I had ever felt this angry over something, but for some reason this guy knew exactly how to push my buttons._

_Bella smiled hesitantly and faked a laugh, her eyes frowning as she turned away from him. I shook my head in disbelief. If it was me, I would have savored the opportunity to make her feel better; talk to her to take her mind off of the fact that she was in a plane suspended thousands of feet in the air._

_Jacob was lucky that he was sitting next to her and here he was wasting it by doing it all wrong. _

_The rest of the plane ride was uneventful and quiet since it was night time and a majority of the passengers had passed out, including Bella. Jacob was the only one awake, though from the looks of it he was about to fall asleep himself, which was good for me because I was getting bored of watching him watch Bella._

_I mean what kind of creep watches her sleep? _Okay_...so _I _did it frequently, but that was only because she talked a lot in her sleep and I had nothing better to do. But now, she was completely silent and still, and though she looked extremely adorable with her lips puckered against her shoulder, that didn't give him the right to ogle her. Did the boy have no decency?_

_Finally, after almost an hour of making sure his hands stayed on his side of the seat, he passed out and I was left to watch Bella._

_Eventually, I got a little restless - although watching Bella sleep was always entertaining - and decided to make my way around the seats to snoop around the other passengers. It was a rarity that I was ever on an airplane while _invisible.

_After a lot of amusement, having gone through a few people's bags just to watch all the contents pop back into place a moment later, I finally made my way back to the empty seat in front of Bella._

_The anger came back at full force once again as I found Jacob with his head resting on Bella's shoulder. Even in his sleep he was hanging all over her._

_But this time, along with the anger came a some-what familiar ache in my chest. I had felt it before, whenever I'd wish that I could really be with them, but this time it was a little worse. _

_That's when I realized that I actually wanted to be in Jacob's position right now. Not only did the thought of resting my head on her shoulder appeal to me immensely, but just being able to simply touch her would have made my day. To be able to sleep beside her peacefully and know that when I woke up she'd be there._

Really _be there. _

_I growled as I pathetically began to tear up at the amount of desire and ache those thoughts brought me. Roughly, I rubbed my eyes and opened them just to feel that anger rip through me and rise to uncontrollable rage._

_I watched helplessly as Jacob sighed in his sleep and turn in his seat, bringing his face practically against her neck. His nose skimming her soft, pale skin there...._

_"Don't you even, you pig!" I roared in fury as I leaped forward, leaning over the back of the seat._

_Thank God at that moment Bella stirred in her sleep and slightly jumped as her gaze fell on the mongrels face that was mere inches from her own. Her eyebrows furrowed and I almost rejoiced as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away._

_He awoke instantly snorting and taking deep breaths in the most disgusting way. "Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly as he ducked his head and moved back to his seat._

_I sighed heavily as my anger slowly began to dissipate to a more normal level. I rubbed my temples to sooth myself, desperate to diffuse this unfamiliar anger._

_"It's okay, Jake." I heard Bella say softly as I rested my head on top of the seat and peered down at her. She had thankfully shifted in her seat to put more space between her and Jacob._

_The rest of the plane ride was tough and I had to force myself to ignore Jacob enough so that he didn't drive me to insanity. This gave me plenty of time to just watch Bella and contemplate the crazy realizations I had come to._

_I was in love with Bella. I didn't exactly know when it had happened or if had always been that way, from the first moment I saw her. _

_But now that I let myself think about it that way, there had always been something that held me to Bella, held my attention more so than with Emmett or Alice. _

_And now as I just watched her, I noticed there was a lot of things I noticed about her that a normal person would overlook when looking at a friend. Like every little quirk she had that just simply made me smile for no reason. Stuff so little and seemingly unnoticeable to many others, that just seemed to catch my attention like a magnet._

_Everything about her fascinated me and I couldn't figure out why I hadn't ever noticed it before. My entire world - asleep and awake - was revolved around her. Even in the day she was in my thoughts, having me wonder what she was doing in that moment or what I'd come to when I fell asleep that night._

_But now that I finally came to terms about that, not only did it make me feel relieved and happy, but it also scared me._

_I had fallen for a girl I had never even really met and who I might not ever get a chance to meet. _

_From now on I knew my dreams were going to be both more glorious and torturous._

_

* * *

_

**Oh and one last thing. If you haven't seen or know about my new one-shot "Once Thought of as a Curse". Go check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cooties

**Author Note:** Oki doke my friends...change of plans. I know I said that the next chap would be present day, but I decided I would post this. I've had it for a while, but I'd been debating on whether or not to "officially" put it in the story. So obviously...I just now decided to. Hopefully you all don't hate me now. But next chapter will FUR SHUR be present day. Cuz i dont have anymore young chapters lol and i hope this doesn't seem totally stupid to go back to such a young age. but idk about yall but i love them when they are little!

....that sounded totally creepy..haha

Also, I got a few of my stories added to some communities and so I have a lot more story alerts on here. So thank you for that and thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! So read on and be sure to review and tell me what you think, because, though I'm never very confident about my writing, this is not one of my favorites...

Chapter 5 - Cooties

_Edward: 8 years old_

_Jasper: 9 years old_

_Bella: 7 years old_

_Emmett: 9 years old_

_Alice: 8 years old_

EPOV

"Ew! Look at him being nice to that girl!" Eric cried in disgust from beside me as we sat on a picnic table in the playground. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up to see Jasper helping a little girl who had fallen off the monkey bars.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked quietly and hesitantly as all my friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't be nice to girls, their gross." Mitchel said as if it was the most known fact of the school.

"Why are they gross?" I asked curiously as Mitchel, Eric, Ted and Leo all crowded around me.

"Because they are always doing stuff like playing house or doing each other's hair. Mitchel's little sister even tried to get me to play house and be the "daddy". She tried to kiss me!" Ted said as his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Ew!" Everyone else but myself cried at once.

"So that means we don't do nice things for them?"

"Nope. They have cooties and we could get infected. Pretty soon you'll be doing all the girlie things too if you aren't careful." Eric said.

"I will?" I asked, shocked as my eyes widened.

"Yup, happened to my cousin. He likes to wear dresses." Leo said with a gasp, as if he had just found this out.

"Leo, your cousin _is_ a girl..." Eric laughed as he punched him in the shoulder.

"No!" Leo cried in protest and ducked his head. "Then why did I catch her shaving above her lip like my dad!"

"That is a good point." Mitchel nodded eagerly.

"Okay fine, so your cousin is guy who wears dresses, that's not saying much since he's related to you!" Eric teased as he snickered and received a few fist bumps from his friends.

I frowned in annoyance both at his teasing and what he claimed. Was it true that being around a girl too much made you like one? I didn't know for sure, but did I really want to take a chance? Did Bella or Alice even count since they didn't actually interact with me?

***

Later that night I was reluctant to go to bed because I didn't want to see Bella or Alice. All through school today, my friends had given me advice on how to avoid girls and what could happen if I didn't, so I was dead set on not letting that happen.

So when Mom told me it was time for bed, of course I tried my best to get out of it.

"Mom, I'm not tired, I don't wanna go to bed." I said grumpily as fell heavily onto my bed.

"But you never complain about going to sleep." Mom said with surprise as she watched me closely.

"Well I am now..." I growled out as I made to go turn on the TV.

"Nope!" Mom reprimanded as she gently slapped my hand away. "It's time for bed no matter how much you don't want it to me, Mister."

"But Moooom," I whined as I stomped my foot, "I don't wanna be a girl!"

At this my Mom barked out a loud laugh before she could contain it. At this I growled at her and glared at her from under my lashes. Supposedly, I did this a lot and she used to find it adorable. But in reality, I didn't want her to find it adorable. It was my angry glare.

_Oh no. Was this a sign that I was turning into a girl!?_

My eyes widened at this as my Mom finally spoke through her fit of laughter. "What ever do you mean, Edward?"

"Nothing! It's too late now!" I practically screamed in frustration as I stomped out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving my still giggling mother in my room.

As I was brushing my teeth rather roughly, Jasper beside me watching with intense curiosity, my Mom poke her head into the bathroom and look at me through the mirror.

"Oh, Edward, you sure are adorably entertaining." She teased as I growled loudly at this, spitting out my tooth paste quickly, before running back to my room.

Eventually, after a lot of kicking my legs angrily under the covers once my Mom had turned out the light and bid us goodnight, I began to feel sleepy.

I huffed angrily every time I caught myself drifting, but eventually, it was inevitable.

_I once again found myself in Bella and Alice's room, much to my dismay. But __fortunately__ they weren't in the room. Without hesitation, mostly because I was on a mission, I made my way to Emmett's room._

_Surprisingly enough, when I entered, I realized I had never been in there. Well if I had, it wasn't for a long period of time and my attention was alway on..._

_Never mind__! Don't think about girls! Don't talk to __girls!_

_Emmett was sitting on the end of his bed, his legs hanging over the side and a __controller__ in his hand, his thumbs racing over the buttons frantically. He was watching the TV that sat just a few feet in front of him, his eyes narrowed and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration._

_I smiled and took a seat next to him, laughing when he'd randomly jerk his elbows into me and it would continue on through my body like it was made of air. I never found that any less amusing every time it happened._

_I watched him for a while, a small grimace on my face as I watched him shoot zombie after zombie, blood and guts flying everywhere causing my stomach to roll. His mom let him play this game!?_

_"No!" Emmett suddenly yelled in protest as his hands jerked and he scooted closer to the TV. "No, no! Don't you even! Hey! No biting!"_

_This continued on for I don't know how long and after the sight of all the __blood__ stopped getting to me, I began to get bored and a little mentally restless. Every time my gaze would flicker away from the game, I would instantly wonder to myself where Bella and Alice were. What they were doing. How Bella was. _

_I huffed at my thoughts and crossed my arms over my chest. I had to stop this before it got carried away. I __definitely__ didn't want to end up like Leo's brother...or sister...whatever he or she was!_

_But then a thought came to me. Emmett was _always_ with Bella and Alice, and to me he was more "manly" than all my friends at school. I mean just look at him! He was huge! He played football and always found ways to challenge his dad to a wrestling match._

_So why wasn't _he_ turning into a girl?_

_As my thoughts began to make more sense by the second, I became more anxious to get to Bella._

_And Alice! _Right_..Alice too!_

_Of course, I felt almost ridiculous since I was just now noticing that with every moment I couldn't see her I began to worry. I mean, why wasn't she in her room? And how come I couldn't hear her anywhere else? Usually I could hear Alice, and more likely than not she was _with _Alice._

_Suddenly, there was an ear piercing scream causing Emmett and me to jump and stiffen. Not less than a moment later Emmett had thrown down his __controller__ and we were both racing out of the room._

_  
We eventually found ourself in the __living room__ where Alice was hovering over Bella who was lying on the floor clutching her arm. At the sight I was instantly at her side, my hands hovering over her as I desperately wished I could help. _

_Fortunately__, Emmett took my place and was at her side, clutching her shoulder and asking what had happened._

_"I-I-I.." She tried to stutter something out between her trembling lip as she appeared to be trying to keep from sobbing._

_"She fell and hit her arm pretty hard on the coffee table!" Alice said for her just as Charlie came rushing into the room._

_"What happened!?" He asked in a gruff voice as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He had obviously fallen asleep._

_"Bella hurt her arm." Emmett said worriedly as he tried to look at Bella's arm that she had clutched tightly to her chest. _

_"Daddy, it hurts." Bella cried as Charlie gently pulled her to him and tried to pry her arm away._

_"Let me see baby." He cooed but she only clutched it harder and winced._

_"No!" She hiccuped._

_After some more coaxing, Charlie finally got Bella to release the death grip she had on her arm, Emmett, Alice and I hovering over her to see._

_I gasped as I took in the blue and green bruise that lay right in the middle of her arm. It looked __awfully__ painful and if I had to guess, I'd say it was broken._

_"Yup, looks broken." Charlie sighed, causing me to smile._

_Bella just whimpered, causing me scoot closer as Charlie lifted Bella up off the ground and helped her stand. _

_"Okay, honey, I'm going to go get my shoes so we can get you to the hospital. Try not to move your arm, okay?"_

_"Okay." Bella hiccuped as Emmett came behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Is Carcar gunna fix me?"_

_"No, honey, Carcar is out of town, we will have to see someone else." Charlie said before rushing out of the room._

_"But Carcar is the best." Bella frowned._

_The rest of the night was spent at the hospital where they put Bella in a green cast, much to Alice's dismay. The whole time I continued to regret not being there when it happened. But because I let my friends convince me of something so stupid, I wasn't there. Of course I couldn't have done anything to stop it, but I still felt I should have been there. _

_If only I had figured out that my friends were wrong before it had happened. Even now that I thought of it, the whole idea of me becoming a girl just by being by one seemed so ridiculous. I never exactly _liked_ the girly things Bella did, which were few because ever since her toes got stuck to her socks she hated anything girly. _

_That night I lay next to Bella where she had passed out soon after taking her pain killers. I took the silence as time to talk to her, even thought she couldn't talk back. I still enjoyed it since it gave me something to do. Plus, every now and then she'd mumble something in her sleep that would sound so ridiculous to what I was actually telling her that I couldn't keep from laughing._

_"I promise to always be there, Bella." I vowed shyly, both because I could imagine what it would be like if she were listening and I kind of felt silly saying it since she really couldn't hear me. "I won't leave you if I have a say in it, even if you become as girly as Alice...."_

_And with that I bent over to give her a light kiss, my lips meeting nothing but air..._

* * *

**I resisted the urge to bribe you with a certain amount of reviews for a certain update day...but I kind of feel that's me being greedy. So please review and tell me what you think because I looove to hear from y'all and really need the reassurance that this isn't crap! **

**I'll update depending on how many reviews I get. But it won't/shouldn't be any longer than saturday or sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6: Telling Jasper

**Author's Note**: Okay guys, here we are. The big defining moment, the transformation from kids to adults. And I have to admit I'm suuuper scared.

As you can see this chapter is a lot longer than the usual, but don't get used to it, because not all of them are this long. I've written up to the 10th chapter and there's only one other that's this long.

And I'd like to mention again, that this story will waste not time at all in "getting to it". Haha and not in the dirty way. Just means there will be no non-sense and will get straight to the plot/story line. Hope that satisfies you all :]

So I can't think of much else to say, because I am about to fall asleep...but I'm sure I'll think of something once I post this...that seems to happen to me a lot. So just be sure to PLEASE review, cuz I really need y'alls thoughts on this chapter. So proceed and enjoy :]

Chapter 6 - Telling Jasper

_Edward: 19 years old_

_Jasper: 20 years old_

_Bella: 18 years old_

_Emmett: 20 years old_

_Alice: 19 years old_

**Present day...**

EPOV

_Bella twitched in her sleep, her eyes fluttering and her lips falling open slightly. I watched, almost entranced - even though I had watched her sleep every night for the past twelve years - as she started to mumble incoherent as I had expected, having already memorized every little detail of her sleeping patterns. _

_Usually, about sixty percent of the time, she was silent, not saying a word, but whenever she began to dream she would start to talk or mumble. Before the mumbling there was always either fluttering of the eyes, twitching of her little nose, her licking her lips or sometimes her slender legs or little feet would squirm or kick. The licking of the lips was my favorite, of course._

_And the best part was not just listening to her talk incoherently - though that never failed to be extremely adorable - but when I would position myself just right on her bed so that I was lying beside her with her face just inches from mine. It was a beautiful sight that I knew I'd never grow tired of seeing._

_But even though it was all heart warming and enjoyable to watch her every night, it also became harder every day not to actually be able to be there. I had gotten used to the fact that I could never interact with them while I was "dreaming", but that never kept my mind from wishing from time to time that I could simply just touch her, or talk to her, or comfort her, _or anything.

_It's hard watching the woman you love every night, knowing that there was a possibility that she was a figment of your imagination or that even if she was real, the chances of finding her were slim._

_Of course the latter hadn't always been a drowning thought, because for some time I had hoped that I would listen in on a conversation or see a slip of paper that gave me some clue as to where they lived. But in all the twelve years I'd been watching, not once had I come close to knowing._

_"No, don't eat me." Bella mumbled softly as she began to softly shake her head back and forth against her pillow. My face was inches from hers and when she shook her head it brought her nose to mine. _

_I sighed as I felt absolutely nothing like always. It was pure torture, having these sorrowful thoughts brought up repeatedly and randomly all night._

_"Digger! You....ugly mutt." Bella growled in her sleep, this time with no movement. _

_I smiled crookedly at this. Bella still hated Digger, even when he started to slow down due to age. She still resented him for all the books he tore up and all the shoes he slobbered on. _

_After a few more minutes of silence, the sun began to peek in through Bella's bedroom window and I knew that all too soon I would be waking up._

_I instantly felt the familiar ache in my chest as I propped myself up on one arm and looked down at Bella. The nights just seemed to get shorter and shorter somehow, though Bella still made sure she got at least eight hours of sleep. She was always grumpy if she didn't._

_I stalled as long as possible, each moment that passed making my heart feel warm and at the same time feel heavy. When her eyes began to flutter from the new light from the rising sun, I quickly went over my usual goodbye._

_I fell back to my elbow beside her and let the palm of my hand hover over her cheek. Seeing it there, knowing I couldn't lower it a few more centimeters to make contact with her soft, pink cheek made my eyes water as usual. I cleared my throat almost angrily at the moister in my eyes and closed them, whispering, "I love you, Bella." before my surroundings and body position began to change._

Like most days recently, I woke up feeling agitated and grumpy. It was too early for me to be waking up when I had no school and no job yet, but unfortunately I was the type of person who couldn't go back to sleep once already awake.

_Just like Bella._

I had graduated just a few months ago and was extremely glad to have the whole high school scene done with. I had always felt I didn't fit in with the people my age, possibly because I felt I held more common knowledge than them on the simplest of things. Like no matter what, alcohol is still illegal and immature to consume, even if "everyone is doing it". Or something shouldn't be made popular just because these people who claim to be "the rulers of the school" say it is. Why can't people have a mind of their own anymore?

Jasper was the same as me, mostly because we were so close and practically shared the same brain. He was pretty much my best friend and I literally told him everything.

Okay, that was a lie. I hadn't told him _everything. _I still hadn't told him about my "dreams".

It wasn't that I still thought he'd laugh in my face or not believe me, but now I was just simply scared witless to tell anyone. It was a slightly irrational fear, because I knew he'd believe me.

It was possible that the only reason I hadn't said anything yet was because I had kept it a secret for _so_ long and it just wasn't as simple as, _"Hey, I do this thing I like to call "dream walk" and have been watching this family since I was seven"_ as much as it was, _"Hey, I "dream walk" and watch this family. Oddly enough, I fell in love with one of the girls I see_".

Yeah, the latter just added the icing to the cake. I probably would have told him a few years back when I had woken up feeling oddly giddy after watching Bella tell off Jacob about making moves on her, but only a few minutes after I had woken up, I had had the epiphany that I had fallen in love with Bella Swan.

As you can imagine, that had definitely made telling him that much harder.

"What crawled up your ass?" Jasper chuckled as I came into the kitchen shuffling my feet and banging around angrily in the kitchen pantry for something to eat. He was sitting at the kitchen table sloppily eating his cereal, looking slightly still asleep.

"Nothing." I growled angrily under my breath, his words and the fact that he had noticed my bad mood agitating me beyond belief. I huffed as I saw that we had run out of cherry pop tarts and roughly pulled out a box of cocoa puffs.

As I sloppily put together my breakfast, I wondered idly why Jasper was up early too. He didn't work on weekends, to his delight, and almost never woke up before noon.

He had graduated a year before me and had taken off the year after to get a job and decide what he wanted to go to college for. Of course Mom and Dad hadn't been bothered by it, having been happy that he had been smart enough to take the time off to realize what he wanted to do before rushing into college. Although I also believed they enjoyed the extra year they were guaranteed us living here. Strangely enough they were the opposite of normal parents, having wanted to keep us at home as long as possible.

"Seriously, what's up." Jasper asked, this time not so teasing as I heard the clinking of his spoon as he dropped it in his bowl.

I paused briefly in pouring the milk into my bowl as I thought. The more he asked this question every time I came into the room huffing and puffing like a child made me come that much closer to just telling him and getting it over with.

Honestly, I had gone over the pros and cons so much that I really did see that there was a bigger up side than down. I wanted so much to have someone to talk to, I was practically bursting with untold stories and gay ass poetic sentiments about the love the "dream walks" had brought me.

Bella had truly and unknowingly made me into a softy.

"Come on man, tell me what's been bugging you so much lately. Hell, I can tell somethings been on your mind for the past couple of years." Jasper said as I finally turned around with my cereal in my hand and watched him for a moment.

Having found nothing but brotherly concern and support in his eyes, I sat down across from him with a heavy sight. "Yes, there has been something on my mind. A _big_ something."

Jasper gasped all high pitched and slapped a hand over his heart, his eyes wide with fake shock. "You're pregnant!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, though it was short lived. Seeing this, Jasper shook his head and leaned forward on his elbows. "I can see it's really is big." He sighed.

"That's what she said!" We both cried instantly, even though the conversation was completely serious. Though we laughed hard at this, it was also short lived and we were back to waiting for me to start _somewhere_.

"I don't even know how to ease into this." I sighed as I threw a bite of cereal into my mouth and thought hard.

"Just give it to me straight." Jasper said confidently.

"Trust me, no matter what way I say it, it's going to blow you away. You probably wont believe me at first."

"Well then, get started so we can get to the part where I do believe you." Jasper said, his tone more hesitant now that he knew this was something serious and complicated.

"Okay, well...when I was seven, I started having these..._dreams_." I said slowly, intending to continue but was cut off by Jasper.

"You're psychic?" Jasper lightly guessed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't interrupt." I huffed annoyed. "_Anyways_, I soon found out - well soon meaning a few minutes into the dream - that it wasn't really a dream."

I paused for a moment, letting him muse over that small bit of information for a second. His eyebrows pulled together and he leaned in closer.

"The whole dream was just too detailed, too vivid. I never would have come up with such a place subconsciously. Plus I had never seen the room before in my life. After a few moments of panicking, having thought that I had woken up somewhere other than at the house, I was distracted by two little girls running into the room."

I paused again to catch my breath that was starting to get heavier.

"I had expected them to see me, so I jumped in surprise and tried to get out of the way - to hide so they wouldn't see me. But I didn't have time and they ran right past me. Their eyes ran right over the place I stood, not seeing me at all. I quickly realized that they couldn't see me, but I couldn't muse over that because I couldn't keep from watching them screaming in excitement as they ducked into the little closet between their beds. There was a little boy chasing after them, taunting them that he would eventually find them."

I smiled lightly as my thoughts ran over the still vivid memory. I had gone over the scene so many time in my head through the years that it was still imprinted in my mind. It was a completely welcomed memory too.

"Anyways, I watched them all that night and the fact that the dream setting or the people never changed helped prove my theory that it wasn't just a dream - a figment of my imagination. By the time I was about to wake up, being a seven year old boy you could imagine that I was excited. I had wished all that day that I would dream about them again, because even from that short time I felt attached to them."

I paused again, looking up from where my gaze had fallen absently on the bowl in front of me as I told him my story. Jasper looked to be absorbing every word I was saying but not showing any emotion, his expression completely blank other than curiosity.

"Sure enough, like I had hoped, I saw them again when I went to sleep that night.....and every night since then." I said the last part kind of hesitantly and looked up to see Jasper's eyes wide.

"Every night since you were seven?" He gasped.

"Practically. Only a few nights here and there where I slept like a rock and obviously couldn't...get it...tuned in...I don't really know." I sighed in frustration, still agitated that even over the years I still hadn't understood why or how I did what I did. If there even was an explanation.

I then fell silent, having gotten through the biggest part of everything I wanted - _needed_ - to tell him. He thought for a moment silently, giving me no hint as to what he was thinking.

"Wow." Jasper breathed as he fell back into his chair. "I was not expecting that..."

"Do you believe me?" I asked, keeping my voice low - knowing that if I didn't my voice would shake with the fear I had that no one would believe me - as I sloshed my cereal around with my spoon.

"I know you're not crazy, Edward." Jasper said confidently, somehow already knowing how to assure me that my number one fear wasn't a reality. "So yes, I believe you."

"Thank you, Jasper." I said with as much sincerity as I could, letting him see that that had truly been my number one fear.

"You want me to tell you the first thing that comes to mind?" Jasper said as he leaned back across the table towards me, a hint of a smile breaking through.

"What?"

"First thought after I understood and believe you: _That is fucking awesome as shit_." He said the last part with a wide grin as he laughed.

I laughed lightly along with him, having just had a huge weight that had been weighing me down for years suddenly lifted. I felt immense relief and comfort knowing the worst was over with and I now had someone I could talk to about everything.

"So," Jasper started, his expression and behavior clearly showing he was curious and excited. "let's not get into the technical crap about how or why, seeing as firstly it doesn't matter and second you clearly don't know. Let's just hear about these people you've been stalking for twelve years."

"Well...there's Emmett, the boy I had mentioned - the one that followed the girls into their room." I started, having decided I was going to get everyone out of the way before I finally came to Bella. "He's now your age and is a complete goof. Makes jokes about anything and everything, but is surprisingly the best big brother his sisters, Alice and Bella, could ask for. He's super protective and is always looking out for them. Something I'm really grateful for..."

"You care about them..." Jasper sighed, and I could see this made him upset. He must have realized that I really was attached to these people. I practically knew everything about each one of them and had grown to love them all in different ways.

"Yeah..." I breathed, "It's kind of hard not to when you see them so much. I've learned so much about them...Anyways, then there is Alice, she's just a little ball of never ending energy. She's now my age - nineteen - and she's just a crazy little thing. I say little because she's a year older than Bella and she barley reaches her shoulder. She's a typical girly girl, she loves to shop and do "make overs", which Bella hates." I felt the familiar smile appear on my face as I said her name and my thoughts went back to the many times I watched her fuss over Alice trying to give her a make over.

"But even though she's a girly girl, Alice is anything but ditsy. She'd head strong, intelligent, and very influential. She uses her pout frequently to get what she wants." I finished as I also finished my bowl of cereal and I pushed it away.

"And Bella..." I started again, but was interrupted by Jasper.

"The girl your in love with."

"Ya...wait, what!?" I sputtered, having not expected that. I stared wide eyes at him as he just smiled softly at me. "H-How can you possibly know that?"

"Edward, I've been watching you very carefully throughout your descriptions and every time you mentioned Bella's name you said it differently, your eyes changed and your smile did too. Since you only mentioned her twice, it was a pretty noticeable thing. Also...I've never seen that look from you before and I've seen it in a few of my friend's expressions."

"You're good at reading people and their emotions..." I sighed as I slumped in my chair.

"Yup." Jasper said with a smug smile. "So continue please, tell me all about this lovely lady since now you don't have to try and hide that small detail from me."

"You don't think I'm crazy for that? For loving someone who may not even be real? Some one I've never even really talked to or met?"

"First, I will help you prove that they are real..._somehow_." Jasper said, "And second, of course I don't think your crazy. It's understandable if you've watched her for so long and have gotten to know her so well."

I nodded in acceptance to _his_ acceptance and sighed another breath of relief. "Okay, well Bella is...well she's amazing. She's truly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Though I've never literally "laid eyes on her"... She's soft spoken, loyal, thoughtful, loving, intelligent and just as head strong as Alice. She's super stubborn in the most frustrating and equally adorable ways. She loves to read the classics and has recently begun to have good taste in music. I say that because she used to be obsessed with the Spice Girls around the age of twelve and since then has loved pop music. But lately, she says that she doesn't like it as much because it's all so "nasty"," - I said this with a laugh as I finger quoted it - " and "degrading to woman" that it disgusts her. Which is something I love about her, she has the same mind set as me, same morals and so much more. She now likes classical music, which you can imagine pleases me greatly... She-"

I cut myself off as I looked up to Jasper to see him grinning widely at me in amusement.

"Sorry, I'm rambling...I could go on forever."

"I see that." Jasper laughed, "But that's okay. I'm happy for you."

"How can you be? What if I never find her?" I said, my voice dropping along with my head as I racked my fingers through my hair.

"You will, it's not impossible." Jasper said with a nonchalant shrug.

"In all the twelve years I've watched them, they haven't said anything and I haven't seen anything that hinted to where they are. And even if they did and I found out where they live, what then? What am I going to say to them!?"

"That you love 'em!" Jasper said and laughed at me as I looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm just kidding...I don't know what you'd say, but we'll figure something out. I won't let you mope about this. I've never been in love before, but I can just imagine what you're going through being with her every night and not being able to do anything but watch."

After that we went silent, each of us going off into our own thoughts. Mine mostly consisting of the amazing feeling of relief and just how wonderful it was that Jasper had instantly believed me. It was probably easy to believe because I had never been one to try to play pranks on him and, like Bella, I wasn't the best actor.

"So what are you doing up so early?" I finally asked as we both put away our dishes and made our way into the living room.

"Ma woke me up saying that she was going to run arunds and that I needed to wake up - for whatever reason, I don't know. She probably didn't wake you up because she knew you bite people's heads off when we do." Jasper said with a snicker, "Now I know why..."

I smiled sheepishly at him as I sat beside him on the couch. "Yeah, unfortunately you know now and will either now respect my sleeping and leave me the hell alone or use it to your advantage when you're pissed at me."

"Probably a little bit of both." Jasper chuckled as I punched him in the arm.

"Now I kind of wish I -" I started to say but was interrupted by the front door bursting open.

"Jasper! Edward!" Came a loud squeal as the familiar caramel color haired woman came bounding towards us with open arms.

"Aunt Esme!?"

* * *

**Review! Cuz I still can't seem to get at least 10 reviews a chapter. :( and much love to all my reviewers! I would name them each personally, because I want you each to feel vewy vewy special, but I'm too sleepy. So next chapter I will put the ppl whose reviewed name on my AN with a special thanks. **

**So goodnight, and make my weekend! :]**


	7. Chapter 7: Exciting News

**Author's Note**: We beat the record of 8 reviews and the last chapter got 16! This chapter is really, really short and is mostly a filler...so I would expect there to be not as many reviews, but why don't yall prove me wrong and do at least 16 again?

And just like I promised, a special thanks to my reviewers: **taylorishotterthanrob, StaroftheCity, Storm112, TheDay'sEye, pepperlovespizza, kelseycjim, Sparkly Tutu as my Fairy, bloodytear1997, Soccer11(who has reviewed sooo much on all my stories, you're the best!), iluvtwilight727, xXx4BrI-GirxXx4, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here(you too, are amazing!), laurieoflove, cullensrule, and edward'sbella17.**

Now since I have just started writing chapter 11 and these chapters sometimes don't write themselves so quickly, I've been spacing these chapters that are done out as best as I can. On the one hand, it helps me and gives me time to get future chapters written so that in the furture when I get a dry spell, you guys dont end up waiting for weeks. But also I want sooo bad to post them after I get all your wonderful reviews! So I promise these updates will not be very long, but I also promise that the more reviews I get I WILL post faster.

Oh, and again, sorry for the short chapter. But this chapter and the next are going to be fillers. Though the next chapter WILL be a bit longer.

Chapter 7 - Exciting News

_Carlisle: 32 years old_

_Esme: 34 years old_

_Elizabeth: 42 years old_

EPOV

"There are my favorite nephews!" Esme squealed again as both Jasper and I stood to hug her at the same time, her little arms clamping on to both of our sides.

"We're your only nephews, Aunt Esme." I laughed as I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"No, no, that you are not." Esme tisked playfully, a large smile stretching over her face as she pulled back from our group hug. "I have a nephew back in Forks!"

"But Mom is your only sibling."

"Yeah, and?" She giggled happily. I couldn't help but smile at her, having never seen her this joyful. "He's not necessarily related to me, but I did help raise him. And boy...was he a handful!"

"Ignore her." I heard Carlisle chuckle from behind us and I turned to see him carrying two small suit cases through the front door, my mother right behind him. "She's all hyped up after the long plane ride. She's been excited about coming since we planned it a week ago."

"You mean our mother has managed to keep this from us for so long?" Jasper tease mother as she came to stand between her sister and him. She pouted up at him - _up_ because she was so short, we had gotten our height from our father - and poked him in the side, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"I would like to be praised for having succeeded, not mocked!" Mother scolded as she jutted her chin out.

"Good job, Mom." Jasper said as he patted her head like a dog and barely missed her slapping at him.

"So Esme, not that I'm excited to see you, but why are you here?" I asked and she instantly turned to me with wide excited eyes and the same grin stretched across her face. She gasped and squealed before opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Carlisle as he came up behind her and gently clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Esme, don't spill the beans yet." He chuckled softly into her ear, causing her to sigh and shiver.

The latter was something I could have gone without seeing...

"We have news to tell you boys over dinner. Elizabeth already knows because Esme couldn't keep her cute little yap shut on the way here." He continued as he let go of Esme, his words earning him a pout and a playful slap on the arm.

"Well this dinner better come soon, because I don't know how long I can keep quiet." Esme said with a sassy smile as she grabbed one of the small suit cases from by the door and started to drag it towards the hallway where the spare bedroom was.

"Esme!" Carlisle scolded as he came up behind her, pulling the bag from her grasp. He held her waist in one arm for a moment to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Let me, love, you go rest."

I watched rather intrigued as Esme's eyes seemed to twinkle with some unknown - to me at least - adoration for the simple act. Unfortunately, Carlisle and Esme didn't visit as often as I know my mother would have liked because of Carlisle's busy work schedule. On average we saw them no more then a few weeks every year when they would stay for whichever holiday they could manage free time from work. But in all the times I'd seen them, I had never seen them _this_ happy. Of course they had always been happy, lively people to be around, but now it seemed to be amplified immensely.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent being highly amused by Carlisle and Esme as Carlisle tried his best to keep Esme preoccupied. She was acting a lot like Alice, never sitting down for longer than a few minutes, asking us question after question about what we do now that we were graduated and attempting to sneak us away from Carlisle so she could tell us something.

Eventually my father made it home early from work and soon enough we were all sitting around our large dinning table eating. I could tell that every second that went by Esme was about to burst, but having been reprimanded by Carlisle so many times earlier in the day, she held off and waited for her go.

I had to hold my laughter in as I finished my meal and watched Esme's head snap around excitedly to everyone at the table, looking at each one of us, waiting for us to tell her to finally spill the beans. Of course Mom and Carlisle took that chance to drag it on as long as Esme could take.

"Well that was delicious, Elizabeth." Carlisle said, breaking the silence and causing Esme to jump and squeak in excitement.

"Why thank you, Carlisle." Mom replied as she pulled her napkin off of her lap and placed it beside her empty plate. Esme smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Mom continued. "What was your favorite?"

"Oh, I don't know." Carlisle mused slowly as I shook my head at them. Poor Esme was about to burst. "There's just so much to choose from...potatoes, peas, the roast. How coul-"

"I'm pregnant!" Esme screeched, cutting off Carlisle who didn't seem too surprised that she had cut him off.

At her words my eyes widened in shock and a large smile consumed my face. Esme and Carlisle had been trying to have children for as long as I could remember. In my foggy, child memories I remembered many tears from my Mom as she talked to Esme often about the topic because she was having a hard time.

Over the years, after nothing had happened, after all the treatments she tried to help her fertility, I had thought they had just given up.

But obviously they hadn't.

"That's amazing!" I cried as I was instantly out of my seat and pulling a beaming Esme into my arms.

"Well it's about time!" Jasper cheered as he too joined the hug.

"I know! And it came at the last moment! Any longer and I'd be too old to have kids!" Esme said as she pulled back to wipe away happy tears.

After we finished congratulated Esme, we all sat around and watched her rant on about how excited she was and all the ideas she had for the baby. It was highly amusing - seeing as she often would cut herself off in a middle of a thought and start ranting about something else entirely - and the time was more for Esme's benefit as we saw she needed to get it all out of her system.

Mom cleared her throat to get everyones attention.

"That's not the only reason Esme is here." She said as she smiled over as Jasper and I. "We have something else to discuss."

"You're pregnant too!?" Jasper cried in shock and I could tell he was only half joking.

"No!" Mom almost screamed and instantly lost herself in a fit of laughter at the thought. "Oh, wow. I'm way too old now, don't be ridiculous."

"Well I wouldn't have guessed if it was such a ludicrous thought, you know you look well under your thirties Mother. You could totally pull it off." Jasper smiled and winked at Mom.

"Such a charmer, just like your father." She giggled and shook her head as if to get herself back on track. "But no, I'm not pregnant, silly. But since Esme is, with her first child, I really want to be a part of his or her life. Like Esme had wished she had been here more when you two were growing up."

Jasper and I didn't speak, but smiled over at Esme as we waited for Mom to continue.

"So, Carlisle, Esme, your father and I have been thinking. Since your father can work really where ever he wants, in whatever state he wants, then we wanted to know if you guys were okay with moving."

"To Forks, Washington?"

"Yep. There is a good four year community college up there too, so when you guys choose what you want to do, you can go there."

My eyebrows furrowed as my thoughts ran over the surprising news and I quickly came to a conclusion. It really didn't matter to me whether or not we moved, I really had nothing tyeing me down here in Chicago. No school, no job yet, not many friends.

I smiled almost amusedly to myself as those thoughts made my life here in Chicago feel kind of..._pathetic_, really. For some reason I had never felt I really belonged here in Chicago. I didn't really enjoy the boisterous city and the party nights that everyone participated in, like some of my old friends did.

So perhaps a change would do me some good. Perhaps I could fit in better somewhere else. Not to mention I'd enjoy being closer to Carlisle and Esme and my future cousin.

"Sounds good to me, Ma." Jasper said with a chuckle, "I've actually been trying to find a reason to look for a new job."

* * *

So there are 59 people who have this story on alert...so I have at the most 59 people reading this. So it would be a snap to get 20 reviews, right? So let's do this - though it goes against my "spacing out the chapters" plan - if I get 20 reviews, I will update on Thurday or Friday. If not, I update on the weekend or Monday.

And again, to my reviewers, I shall have your babies if you let me... heh :]

**Read below if you are interested in something that I feel worthy of ranting about:**

So lately, I have been trying really really hard to find a suitable fanfic for my taste. Unfortunetly, I find most of the good fanfics under the rated M section. Now if you all have not already figured it out, I am all for purity, no-sex before marriage, etc. So how does this work for me, you may ask. Well, I read them, but I choose to skip those parts and am very thankful for the few authors that warn you before it happens. But anyways, I had found a story that looked decent, it was rated M and so I started reading it.

It was good up until I got to a certain chapter....where Edward pretty much had sex with one of his nurses because...well JUST BECAUSE. Now this is where I shall rant. I HATE, absolutely HATE, the fact that people think having sex with someone for the hell of it or because they "need it" or some shit like that, I HATE that people think that is normal or okay. Though I guess that nowadays, it _has_ actually become the norm. Which is a very depressing thought.

Now seeing as you all are reading this story, and are probably reading about a million other romantic stories, I will take a guess and say you all love romance, right? So this, is partly why I believe what I believe.

Here comes the mooshy stuff and long, girly sighs.

I believe in waiting for marriage, because I can just imagine meeting my husband, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and being able to tell him that he is the only person who has ever seen or touched me in that way and he will be the last.(And of course the other way around, I don't believe purity should be only for girls. And you can also imagine that when you find "the one" and you love him more than your own life. And you know that he had shared that one special thing with another woman, or even MANY other women. It's sickening, right?) Society nowadays has just degraded the act of sex so much, that no one even cares who it's with. And I know that for a lot of people, that isn't true, but for a majority it is. So I just want you all to be careful and not let people influence you into thinking sex is just sex and nothing more. It is special and should be used as such.

So...that's it. And if you read all that, don't hate me if you disagree with any of it. Like I said, I just wanted to rant. Me and my sissy just got so angry over it.

_Peace out homies!_


	8. Chapter 8: Moving

**Authors Note: Woooow, I was totally not expecting that many reviews!!!! I got 27 reviews! I think that's the most I have EVER gotten on one chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**So this chapter, like I said before, is a filler. Next chapter is where it all starts to get interesting! I can't wait but at the same time I'm sooo scared! lol**

Chapter 8 - Moving

EPOV

The next few months were stressful. On top of all the preparations that were being made for the move to Forks, there was the stress added every time I woke from my dreams. I had thought that telling Jasper would help ease my aching, maybe that talking to someone would make me feel lighter about my situation, but it just didn't work that way.

Now I realized that it had the opposite affect. Not that Jasper wasn't completely sympathetic, because he was. He always listened to me when I went off into my rants about one of the Swans or about what I had dreamed about. He even listened when I got all girly on him and talked about how everything made me feel.

Surprisingly, talking to him about everything actually made it worse. At least when I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't have the option of speaking my thoughts and muling over things. But _now,_ now that I had that outlet, I couldn't resist just letting myself go. Letting my mouth run free with all the suppressed thoughts I had.

And after every conversation we had, I felt the ache inside me get a little worse. Speaking everything kind of made it feel more..._real_. But thankfully Jasper had noticed my distress and had taken it upon himself to comfort me.

He was completely determined and certain that we would figure this all out. He really was an amazing older brother and I was thankful for him. Especially when he would randomly ask me questions about Emmett, Alice or Bella. I enjoyed the fact that he was interested in them too.

"Hey Edward!" I heard Jasper cry as I was finishing up packing the things in my room. We were going to be moving the last of our things tomorrow morning.

I brushed my hands off on my jeans and headed towards where I had heard his voice. I found him sitting on the couch(the only piece of furniture left in the living room), his feet propped up on a box and his laptop in his lap.

"You already finish packing?" I asked curiously as I took a seat beside him.

"Yup." He answered simply with a grin before turning his laptop towards me so that I could see.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him for a moment before finally bending forward a little to get a better look. At first I was a little confused as to what I saw, it was a website I had never heard of. But after a moment, I finally began to put the pieces together and quickly scanned through the list under the search for "Charlie Swan".

"Wow, there are a lot of Charlie Swans." I sighed as I let my eyes run over the many different states beside each name.

"Well, specifically, there are twenty-seven. But if he is on here, than there's a pretty good chance we'll find them." Jasper said almost smugly as he turned the computer back to himself and began scrolling through the list.

His words definitely gave me a lot of hope, but I still had to wonder what I'd do if we really did find them. Would I really move away from my family to be near them? What if they(Bella, Alice or any of the Swans) didn't let me into their lives?

"So...What do you plan on doing to narrow it down?" I asked.

"Call each and every Charlie Swan on this list." Jasper said with a small laugh and I could tell he was only partly joking.

I laughed shortly myself and shook my head in disbelief. "And how are you going to know for sure when you call?"

"It's simple. I'll just ask if their a cop." Jasper said with a nod of his head. "It's true that there are quite a few Charlie Swans in American, but how many of them are cops?"

"And what if he doesn't openly tell you? I mean that can be a really, I dunno...suspicious thing to ask."

"Well if he doesn't flat out say no, then I'll have to assume either he really _is_ a cop or he's just not gonna answer either way. But no matter what, it shortens the list."

"Oh-kay." I said slowly as my mind began to clutter. Just the thought of actually finding them made my mind go haywire. "But...if we do find them, what are we going to do?"

"Well I guess that'd be up to you, Ed." Jasper said with an impish grin as he used the nickname I hated.

"But...I don't know what I'm going to do." I said with a groan as I let my head fall back against the couch.

"Don't sweat it, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure once we find them and possibly _see_ them, you'll know what to do."

"Maybe." I mused, "But you know me, I'm not exactly socially experienced. I'll probably stutter like crazy if I even get within talking range of her."

"We'll work on it. If you want, I'll be there by you, be your support. You'd probably be able to speak better if you had someone familiar by you."

"I dunno, but maybe it would be best if I can't actually get a whole sentence out. Then I wouldn't risk talking about things I'm not supposed to know. Then I'd just scare her away."

"Ya, it wouldn't be good if you just start rattling off things about her when you had technically just met her." Jasper laughed.

I groaned again just at the thought and all the other things that could go wrong when I actually "officially" met her. Even the thought of being physically beside her, close enough to touch her, make my body hum with anticipation. I was seriously scared that when that moment came, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

* * *

Later that night, after we had finished eating take-out much to Mom's dismay - she always thought she was "neglecting" us when we didn't get a "real" meal - Jasper decided that he wanted to get to work narrowing down that list.

At first when he had dialed that number and put the phone to his ear, I felt like I was going to be sick. But after a few calls were completed, I felt a little better. Mostly because we hadn't come across a cop and the phone calls never lasted longer than a few minutes.

The next day was chaotic with all the final packing and the movers coming in and out of the house. I was sort of thankful for it though, because it didn't give me a chance to wonder whether the move was going to bring me closer or farther from Bella.

On the plane to Forks, Jasper got me caught up on who else he had called during the day in his free time and it surprised me that he had found more than one Charlie Swan that was a cop. In a way it made me sick and also kind of comforted. Sick because one of them could possible really be _him_, and relieved because there was more than one Chief Charlie Swan, so it would take longer to figure it out.

"Let's see." Jasper sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened a small piece of paper he had crammed in his pocket. "There's one in Colorado, Texas, Washington, and North Carolina."

My eyes widened. "Woah, did you say Washington!?"

"Yup." Jasper said with a wide grin.

"Oh God." I groaned as I pressed my face into my hands and Jasper patted my back sympathetically.

"Sir, if you're going to be ill, there's a bag in the pocket of the seat in front of you." I heard the stewardess say, causing Jasper to laugh.

"Uh-huh." I said absently without looking up. When I heard her continue down the aisle, I spoke again, "So where in Washington?"

"Dunno, little bro, it just says Washington. I don't know how we're gonna find 'em, but we will. I have to admit, I'm kind of anxious to meet them too. This Emmett character sounds like a cool guy. And of course, why wouldn't I want to meet the daisy who caught my brother's heart? My brother who hasn't ever had a girlfriend in his life because he's not attracted to women?"

"I am too attracted to women!" I protested loudly as I whipped my head up to look at him. As I did so, I caught the gaze of the couple across the isle staring at me with shocked faces.

I nodded politely to them, as if to dismiss their assessment of me, and turned back to Jazz. "I am too attracted to women!" I hissed lowly this time, "I just never found a girl who out did Bella, and I started dreaming about her when I was seven!"

Jasper laughed at my anger. "I guess that makes sense...but still, none of the girls you met in the big city of Chicago got your attention in the slightest!?"

"Nope, none." I said confidently, because that was something I was completely sure of. This being because I had truly tried to find a girl that peaked some of my interest, but I never found her.

"Wow, that's surprising." Jasper said quietly and thoughtfully, a frown forming on his face. "I wish I could find someone like that."

I smiled fondly at my brother. He hadn't been the type to date just _any_ girl, but he had had quite a few girlfriends in the past. They were never serious and he had said that he didn't understand why he couldn't connect with any of them. Sooner or later, around junior year, he gave up trying and just focused on his studies.

"You will." I said to reassure him. I mean he was only twenty years old, he had plenty of time.

"You never know, you may be gay and Emmett is your soul mate." I teased and instantly shrank into my seat as he punched me hard in the arm.

We sat back in our seats laughing hard for a moment before he spoke. "I know for a fact I'm not gay. I've never had sex, but that doesn't mean crap. Just means I'm waiting for "the one"...._Oh shit_, I am gay."

He ended with wide, fearful eyes and we laughed together again. I knew he was only joking about what he said being gay, because we so often spoke about believing in waiting till marriage. A lot of our friends would constantly rag us on being gay because of it, but that was just the way our mother raised us. So we had moral, why was that so looked down upon?

When we stepped off the plane, through the airport and out into the sticky Forks air, I instantly knew that I was going to have to get used to the climate here. I didn't exactly enjoy the blazing heat of Chicago and my pale skin said nothing about my living in the sunny city, but I hadn't known any other weather. And now, already getting irritated by the sticky, misty weather, I knew it was going to be a while before I became used to it.

By the time we had at least our beds set up and a dresser, Carlisle and Esme came over to help unpack the things that had been shipped early.

"My other babies!" Esme squealed as she stepped through the front door, though she didn't rush to our sides at lightening speed like she had before. "I wish I could run, but Carlisle wont let me!" She giggled as she slowly walked to us from across the room with her arms spread wide.

"I see Carlisle has taken a lesson from Edward Senior's overprotective book?" Mom laughed as she embraced Esme.

"Yes! It's complete torture! Sometimes he doesn't even let me cook!"

Jasper gasped in a girly way and brought a hand up to cover his mouth. "No cooking!? Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Esme said not even laughing at his sarcasm as she pulled him into a gentle hug, one arm automatically going to her small baby bump that barely showed underneath her long shirt.

"It's understandable. It's his first child." I said with sympathy as I smiled at Carlisle over Esme's head as I hugged her.

"Like father like son..." Esme sighed then proceeded to dart - as fast as she could while still within the term of "walking" - to one of the bed rooms while rattling off decoration ideas she had, Carlisle not too far behind already warning her not to do any lifting.

Jasper and I had a short laugh at our dorky relatives before we got back to work on unpacking. At around midnight we gave up for the time being and went our separate ways to our own bedrooms.

Unfortunately, due to my busy day that had worn me down, it was one of those night where I dreamed of nothing and woke up in the morning feeling saddened by the time lost...

* * *

**So, I shall not beg for the same amount of reviews as the last chapter...but...DO IT. haha jk. but please review, tell me what you think even thought it is a filler.**

**OUTTAKE FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

"Hello? May I speak to Charlie Swan?" Jasper said as I nervously bounced my leg up and down.

"Oh, good! Well, I'm Jasper and I'd like to ask you a question, if you don't mind?"

"Yes, okay, can I ask you two questions then?" Jasper said as his eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance and curiosity.

I heard the faint buzzing noise from the phone as the man replied, then a distict deep laugh that made Jasper sigh irritably.

"Okay, you know what? Never mind!" Jasper growled out before hanging up and slowly turning his gaze to me.

"I don't think that was him." He said simply with an empty expression.

"Why?"

"Well, from what I get from you discribing Charlie, he's a no-nonsense kind of man. Whoever that was was a complete bafoon!"

**Haha, so if you haven't already figured it out, that was meant to be Emmett. I had originally tried to put that and a few other calls in the chapter, but I couldn't get it to work. So hope that made you smile. Review! If I get 20+ I'll update Sunday or Monday! That still goes against my wishes, but I really want a lot of reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9: Job Hunt

**Author's Note: So you guys are lucky that I love you sooo much. Because I almost didn't post this chapter. First being...well...because I almost forgot I had to post it today. And second, because I wanted to wait. This being because I wanted more time to finish chapter 11.**

**Wow, that is a lot of _becauses_.**

**But, luckily, I love you all very very much, especially becuz I got 21 reviews! One more than I asked for...haha. So I formally give ya'll reviews my heart felt thank you. So feel honored.**

**And before you continue, I would like to apologize for the short chapter and READ THE ENDING A/N! It's important! :]**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Job Hunt

**EPOV**

The loud crunch of the cereal I was eating filled my ears as I ate and thought over everything. The move, to say the least, hadn't been as life altering as I thought it would be. I had assumed that moving would affect me, because I had lived in that house ever since I could remember. And then, also, I had been in the same place, the same distance from Bella and the Swan's, for as long as I could remember.

But oddly enough, I felt better now that we had moved. I couldn't explain it, but it didn't seem to be giving me a negative feeling.

I watched in amusement as Jasper shuffled into the kitchen, not even taking notice to my presence. He retrieved himself his own breakfast - his annual pb&j toast - and sat down across from me.

When his eyes met my form, I was surprised to see he didn't act surprised. Perhaps he _did _notice me...

I took a another bite of my cereal as I realized he was in deep thought about something.

"What if ih?" I garbled out over my mouth full of milk and frosted flakes.

Without any warning as to his thoughts, Jasper said, "Have you ever caught Bella naked?"

At his words I gasped and instantly went into a coughing fit as I tried to dispel the cereal from my esophagus.

"Why in heaven's name would you ask me something like that?" I said, slightly shocked and equally enraged that he'd speak of such a thing.

"Sorry, sorry." Jasper apologized, and got the same almost proud look on his face when I spoke of Bella. "I was just thinking...well you are there all the time. And they don't see you...So'd you sneak a peek? Ever on accident?"

I settled down a little bit then, knowing now that he wasn't just randomly thinking about Bella naked.

"Well..." I sighed, dropping my spoon in my bowl and pushing it away. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. "I mean...I don't necessarily _want _to see...Okay, yeah of course I _want_ to see...but..." I sputtered, avoiding eye contact with Jasper. "Okay, _yes_, I have seen _some_...but it was all by accident. I couldn't bring myself to openly walk into the bathroom while she was..._you know_. It just didn't feel right. If I wanted to look at her, I'd want it to be when it was real and she was...uhm..._willing_."

I coughed uncomfortably into my hand and slumped into my seat, still not able to meet his gaze. I had actually seen a lot more than _some_. A few times back when I was up late studying or had otherwise not gone to bed at my regular time, I would have horrible timing and end up popping in her room while she was changing...

Then there was a crazy time when for some stupid - or lucky, I can never decide which - time I would pop up in the bathroom while she was showering or something that had to do with less clothing.

Even now, knowing that even though it wasn't exactly intentional - so completely not my fault - I had to keep myself from openly thinking about it. I felt it was bad enough that I had unintentionally invaded her private time and then to add to that my openly going back to that moment and ..._ogling_ her. It just didn't feel right.

"Well that's...good, I guess." Jasper shrugged almost nonchalantly as he dug into his breakfast, "It was just a random thought that came to me this morning. Kind of just needed to know if my brother was a peeping tom and taking a gander at the poor unsuspecting girl."

"No, no, no." I shook my head. "I mean I won't lie, I've thought about it before, but I knew it just wasn't right."

"I gotcha, I gotcha. I respect that lil' bro. You resisted when _no one _would have known you looked...I don't even know if I could have done it." Jasper said as he put away his dishes and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Ya, ya, can we please not talk about this? I said I've seen _some_, and I'd rather not think about that right now. Especially if we are going to leave soon to go job hunting."

Jasper snickered and slapped my back as he passed. "I knew you had at least _some_ male hormones in you..."

I huffed and threw the dish towel that laid on the table at his retreating form.

******

A few hours later and I was walking back to my car after turning in my third work application at the few choice stores that were hiring in the tiny town of Forks. So far there was a Newton's Sportswear Store - that one had taken almost an hour to get out of because Mike Newton was a little too friendly -, Webber's Book Store, and Kroger.

Now I was heading to a little coffee shop that I had seen near the house - it was called "Hale to Coffee" - which was where I was meeting back up with Jasper. He had gone his separate way in his job search.

I smirked as I parked my Volvo in the almost empty parking lot and peered up at the shops name. It had a big golden crown hanging off the edge of the "Hale" and a little coffee cup man holding a golden cane up in the air. It was unique...

The bells jingled as I pushed the door open and the strong coffee smell rushed past me. Almost in a daze, having not had a good cup of coffee in a while, I walked up to the counter to where a pretty blonde girl stood with a paper crown head band pinned into her hair.

"Welcome to Hale to Coffee." She said with an almost flirtatious smile that caught me off guard. I blinked a few times and barely caught her eyes flickering to something off to the side. When she turned back to be, she leaned towards me a little and said, "What can I do for you?" As she cocked her head to the side and smiled wider at me.

"Uhm..." I hummed, tearing my confused gaze away from her and to the big black board behind her. "I'll take a tall black coffee."

"Black? Nothin' else? Ya sure?" She said with a giggle as she fidgeted to get a cup from underneath the counter in front of her. I could tell she was trying really hard to flirt, but she obviously didn't have a lot of practice. Or perhaps it was forced.

"Nope. Nothing special." I said blandly, just ready to get my coffee and find Jazz.

My whole body jerked in surprise as she suddenly cackled loudly, throwing her head back. I took a step back and furrowed my eyebrows at her, not for the life of me being able to understand what this strange girl was doing.

"Oh, you're too funny!" She finished with a giggle and then seemed to noticed that I was getting freaked out. She peered back over to that same place she did before, before slamming the empty coffee cup on the counter and leaning towards me again, this time crooking her finger at me to come forward. Her face was serious, so I reluctantly complied.

"Okay, so I need you to work with me. I'm trying to make this big oaf over there-" I started to turn to look but was instantly jerked back by her grasp on my chin, "No don't look! Jeez! As I was saying, I'm trying to make him jealous so he'll do something! So work with me. Please?"

When she finished, her hard, stern gaze had turned to one of desperation and plea. After a few moments of contemplation and her poking her lip out at me, I shrugged reluctantly and dug my wallet out of my pocket while I said, "As long as I don't end up getting beat up..."

"Oh, I'll make sure he doesn't do that again." She said as if it wasn't a big deal and turned to pour my coffee. I tensed at her words and prayed to God that I wouldn't get the shit beat out of me on my first day out in Forks.

She turned back to me, clicking on a lid to my coffee and sliding it over to me. When I went to grab it, she grabbed my wrist and pulled a pen from her apron.

_Rosalie Hale _

_756-9908_

_If you need any help yourself, text me._

I nodded and smiled at her as she finally gave me a genuine - no flirt - smile. The calm moment was broken as I heard someone bark, "Hey!" from behind me, followed by the sharp scraping of a chair against the tiled floor.

I tensed without looking behind me, not having it in me to face the angry "big oaf" who was most likely the one who had yelled over at us.

I stayed glued to my spot, my eyes locked on Rosalie, who was staring past me with her hands on her hips. I heard some mumbling from behind me and a few whooshes of air, as if a person was blowing hard out of their mouth.

"Edward! I'm over here!" I then surprisingly heard Jasper's voice from the same direction. I hesitated for a moment, still worried about my physical well being, before I finally grabbed my coffee and turned to him...only to halt in my steps when my eyes met Jasper...and his company.

There Jasper was in a half standing position, half out of his chair as he grasped onto the arm of a man on the other side of table. My eyes followed the joined limbs, up to the broad shoulders and straight to the familiar dark curly brown hair. Then down to his bushy eyebrows and his dark brown eyes - the same eyes as Bella's.

My heart seemed as if it faltered and stopped all together in my chest before it pounded back to life in full speed. So many thoughts raced through my mind at once, too many for me to stick to one emotion that was attached to each one. Joy, excitement, fear.

But only one small thought kept repeating in my mind:_ I found them. I found them._

* * *

**Author's Note Numero Dos: Okay, you all probably absolutely love me right now for this chapter. ...... And now I shall make you angry at me. **

**The next chapter will be delayed, but not by a lot! I promise, it's not very long! It's just until I finish chapter 11! Because I really want to do it this way, so I won't fall behind even further when I post and not have the next ready incase I get a writers block. So I promise, it will not be any longer than a week. **

**So that was all, and if you don't hate me now, please review. I expect a big response from this chapter - and maybe a little begging haha - and I think we can make 30 reviews, right? I got to 27 before, three more is easy, eh? And you never know...if you get me 30 reviews then I just might be able to finish chapter 11 sooner than I expect and then I can post chapter 10 quicker!**

**(P.S. Next chapter will be in Jasper's POV and there will be a lot of Emmett! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't look, Don't touch

**Author's Note: So I'll be quick, because this is by far my favorite chapter yet and I'm sure y'all are dying to get on with it. **

**Sorry for the long update, but I just couldn't get chapter 11 finished. But I think I just did, and so now I'm giving you this. Idk when the next will be up, but I will try my best. I can't make any promises though, because this is going to be a busy month. **

**As usual, this long chapter is not going to be a reaccurance. The next chapter is not as long. **

**I hope you enjoy Jasper's POV and I expect a lot of reviews for this chapter because well...for the first time I have to say ITS AMAZING. And that's a rarity, I never say that about things I write. So enjoy! :]**

Chapter 10 - Don't look, Don't touch

**Jasper POV**

I smiled to myself as I drove down the bumpy, wet road towards the coffee shop I was meeting Edward at. I still couldn't get Edward's reaction to my question this morning out of my head. It was amusing in that I could tell he was totally shocked and equally angry.

In fact, it was the anger part that was most amusing because it was so rare that I ever saw him angry. He had always been calm, like me. Maybe a little feisty at times when he had a strong opinion to prove, but all the same calm and always collected.

And this reaction seemed to look so out of place on him. So just the thought that my little brother had fallen for a girl - one he hadn't ever officially met, in fact - who he would without hesitation defend the honor of to even his brother, was baffling to me. She already had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know him.

Really, this whole situation was out of whack. Not only was he "dream walking", which sounded hella awesome to me, but he had also ended up falling for this girl. And that went against everything I thought I knew about Edward. He had never shown any feeling towards a girl in all the years growing up, so I had just assumed he wasn't interested in a relationship.

But now that I knew about Bella, it was pretty much the answer to why he _had_ been that way the whole time. He wasn't interested because he had already found what he wanted.

So even though I was a little worried about the fact that we had no clue where this girl was, I was simply happy he was happy. And my new mission was to complete that happiness, of course, because I was his older brother.

I just hoped I didn't let him down...

"Hi! Welcome to Hale to Coffee." A tall blonde said cheerfully as I sauntered up to the counter after realizing Edward wasn't here yet.

"Hi, I'll take a regular coffee." I said as I fished my wallet out of my back pocket and watched the girl grab a cup from beneath the counter, her eyes never leaving me.

I smiled awkwardly at her as she straightened and said, "You new in town?"

"Oh!" I said, finally realizing why she was staring. This _was_ a dinky little town, of course they'd notice a new face. _Great_, I'll be the new man meat for all the desperate small town girls. "Yeah, just moved here from Chicago."

The girl's smile widened considerably at my words, her eyes getting bright and excited. "Chicago!? Really? How was it living in the big city?" She asked and I was surprised that she was being genuine and not flirtatious at all.

Frankly, I didn't know how I felt about that. Perhaps I was relieved, because I hate to brag, but I did break a few hearts back in Chicago. But I was also kinda peeved, because knowing my luck all the girls in the tiny town would be already taken or just not interested.

"Uhm, I don't know. I wouldn't be able to compare it to anything. That's just where I grew up." I said, not being able to help smiling back at her excitement.

"Oh. Well, then I bet you'll hate living here...Nothing _ever_ happens in this town. I'm surprised I didn't hear anything about you moving here, it's bound to be the talk of the town. But then again I _have_ had other things on my mind lately..." The girl rattled off, her last comment being spoken almost to herself as she turned away to fill my order.

After she handed me my coffee we had a short chat and she introduced herself as Rosalie Hale, heir to the Hale to Coffee shop. She seemed nice enough and I found that I liked that she wasn't fawning all over me like a lot of girls did back in Chicago.

"So I'm guessing you're a graduate? In college?"

"Yeah, graduated last year and I'm still trying to decide what I'm gonna go to college for. But in the meantime, I'm looking for a job in this tiny town." I replied as I leaned against the counter.

"Well if you can't find a job, I could always use an extra hand around here. You'd have the job easy, you seem to be a decent guy."

"Wow, thanks." I said enthusiastically as I slowly made my retreat to the counter where all the cream and sugar packets were. "I might take you up on that offer. I'll see you around."

She bid me goodbye with a friendly smile and I went to concentration on my cup of coffee. I uncapped the lid and grabbed a few packets of sugar. I was about to pour it when I was suddenly grabbed from the back of my hoodie and dragged into the dark hallway leading to what I assumed was the public bathrooms.

My sneakers squeaked against the tiled floors as my attacker easily dragged me into the darkness and shoved me against the wall. I didn't have enough time to react because I felt hands grab the front of my hoodie and a man with brown eyes and curly brown hair stuck his face in mine.

"Who are you?" The man growled out, pulling his face away a bit to almost size me up before turning back to me with glaring eyes.

"Huh? What do-" I started confusedly but was cut off by his slamming me into the wall again.

"Answer the question pip squeak." He growled.

"Pip squeak!" I scoffed and instantly regretted it as he gripped my jacket tight to me, this time closer to my throat. In any other case, I'd try to fight back, but the guy was easily outweighing me by at least fifty pounds. I was not stupid.

"Jasper! The name's Jasper." I growled out my answer.

"Where did you come from? Huh?"

"Well you see...when a man loves a woman-" I started to joke, always loving it when people asked that question, but again, I regretted my smart ass mouth.

"Don't joke around with me! Do I look like the Joker?" The man said as he pushed against my throat again, causing me to gag a little. At his "joke" the man laughed shortly, a deep almost greeting laugh, before going serious once again. "Now answer me! Why were you talking to Rosie!?"

"Rosie!? Whose Rosie?" I squeaked out, causing him to loosen his grip a little probably just to hear me better.

"That girl out there!" The man said angrily as he shoved me into the wall again. "It doesn't matter, okay? You don't look at her, you don't speak to her, you don't even think about her. You got that?"

"What!?" I asked confusedly, "Why?"

"Because I said so! That's why! Why? Where you looking? I bet you were looking..." The man said, almost urging me to agree.

I stayed silent and that seemed to come off that I actually _was_ looking.

"You were!" He accused, "You little piece of scum..." He cut off, shaking his head angrily at me, his eyes murderous.

"No! I wasn't, jeeze! I wasn't looking, I swear!"

"Why weren't you!? She not good enough for your pretty butt-"

"Pretty butt?"

"- because you're from Chicago!? Big woopdy frickin' do dah, buddie. Because I know damn well you won't find any better than her!"

There was a few moments of silence, where he just simply glared at me, his angry huffs of breath blowing in my face.

"Does she know you love her?" I asked quietly after a moment, this time having calculated my words thoroughly.

At my words, his eyes instantly softened and he frowned, his grip on me falling slack as he stepped back and looked down. "No." He sighed.

"Why not?"

He looked back up at me and I saw a completely different man. Instead of the fierce bear from a moment ago, he looked like a little boy that just got his puppy run over_. Twice_. His dimples that showed when he frowned made him seem so childlike. The complete opposite of his large frame.

"I dunno. It's complicated..."

I sighed and had to resist a laugh as the man began to scuff the floor with the tip of his tennis shoe. "Well...I'm Jasper." I said, sticking my hand out. "What's your name?"

"Emmett." He replied with a warm smile as he gripped my hand so tight it was almost painful.

_Emmett. _My eyebrows furrowed as his name seemed to make every detail of his appearance stick out to me. All the characteristics and details that had been relayed to me from Edward.

"Emmett...?" I questioned as my eyes widened and I went through the mental check list.

Brown curly hair. _Check._

Dimples. _Check._

Brown eyes(like Bella's). _Check._

"Swan. Emmett Swan." Emmett smiled and I instantly went into a coughing fit as I gasped in surprise and choked on my own spit.

As I coughed into my hand uncontrollably, Emmett came up beside me and began pounding me on the back painfully as he led me back into the main area of the shop.

"Get a hold of yourself buddy, I didn't _really_ intend on kill you..." Emmett laughed, but even after I had stopped coughing I couldn't get myself to say anything. All I could do was stare at him in amazement.

Emmett grabbed my forgotten cup of coffee and dragged me over to a table off to the side. I was still just staring, too in shock to do much else as I stood in front of one of the Swan's.

"Okay...so maybe you weren't checking out Rosie...But I'm sorry man, I don't roll that way..." Emmett said looking a little uncomfortable under my stare.

"No!" I managed to choke out. "Oh no, no, no, no! I am _not_ gay. Definitely not. I was just thinking...and I, uh, kinda space out..."

"Oh! Well that's good, that happens to me a lot." He replied with a deep chuckle, before he instantly went serious. "But seriously, Rose is off limits."

"Wouldn't even think about it." I assured him. "So...did you say your name was Emmett _Swan_?"

"Yup, the one and only." He smiled, showing his dimples again. He seriously did look like a big kid when he smiled. Edward wasn't joking. "And I mean that literally. I looked me up on Google. There's no other Emmett Swan."

"Hmm...wish I woulda known that a while ago..." I mumbled to myself.

I then glanced up to the register where Rosalie was cleaning. Her eyes flickered over to our table and straight to Emmett, before she switched to me and looked away quickly when she realized she was caught looking.

"So, uh..." I said with a smile as I watched Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. She was definitely paying a lot of attention to Emmett. "Wanna tell me what's so complicated about..._you know_."

"Well..." Emmett sighed as he stretched back in his seat, scratching his chest and tipping the seat back. "We've known each other since we were just little tots...and well...she's both of my sister's best friend..."

"And?"

"And, uh, I don't know! I'm sure she looks at me as a big brother and that's it!" Emmett said with a huff of annoyance.

"How do you know?"

"I guess I don't know for sure...but I can't ruin what little friendship we have now..." Emmett sighed and stared absently out the window behind me. I could see it in his eyes, that he was upset.

Before I could comfort him - because seriously, the big guy could make a grown man cry with that frown - Rosalie came to the table, completely ignoring my presence as she stared at Emmett.

She stood almost behind him, at his side and out of view, but as if he could sense her presence, his head instantly whipped around to her. The moment their gazes locked, his whole expression changed and softened. His eyes were almost glazed over and he looked in awe.

"Hi, Emmett." Rosalie spoke softly, sounding and looking completely different than the girl I had met but a few minutes ago. She wasn't as outgoing as she had been speaking with me, but was now soft and shy.

"Hi, Rosie." Emmett said, giving her a dimply grin.

When he spoke her name, her lips curled up into a large smile and she ducked her head. "Can I get you anything? I didn't even see you come in..."

"Oh, I came in through the back." Emmett said and glanced at me for a moment. "Ran into Jasper here."

"Yup...we met." I said pathetically as I rubbed my chest and throat.

"Oh, well, that's good. Emmett needs guy friends...I'm sure he gets sick of hanging out with his sisters and me." Rosalie said with a sad smile as she fiddled with her apron.

"Nah." Emmett instantly replied as he reached out and grabbed her fingers. "I could never get tired of you, Rosie."

I sunk down in my seat, already getting nauseous with all this flirting and obvious tension between the two. Were they both flippin' blind? It was clear to me they both loved each other.

Rosalie stared at her hand that Emmett still had, his massive fingers fiddling with her little ones. I had to resist a groan of discomfort as I noticed her breathing get heavier and as he pulled on her hand, bringing her closer so he could hold it in both his hands now.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I burst. "Oh, wow!" I jumped, "This coffee is amazing."

They both jumped and separated, their attention turning to me immediately, looking as if they had forgotten I was even there. I smiled widely back at them as I sipped my coffee loudly for affect.

"Oh..uhm, thanks." Rosalie said, and I could tell she was upset. I had obviously broken up a rare moment..._shit_. "Okay, I'll see you guys later."

She started to walk away with her head down, but Emmett instantly jumped out of his seat. "Rose!"

She instantly whipped around, her eyes wide and a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Uhm...uh...Can I get a coffee?" Emmett said and I knew by all the _uhms_ that that wasn't what he originally planned on saying.

"Oh." Rosalie said, her excitement dieing instantly. She thought for a moment and seemed to cheer herself up enough to tease, "Sure, but don't tell Bella. Because we all know what coffee does to you and Alice."

Emmett smiled cheekily. "Thanks, babe."

Rosalie ran off to fetch his coffee and Emmett resumed his seat in silence. I stayed quiet, muling over what had just happened and trying my hardest not to blatantly pop Emmett upside the head. He really was as clueless as they get.

A few moments later and Rose returned with a small cup of coffee, placing it gently in front of him. Emmett stared hard at it for a moment, then turned to Rose with a frown. "That's tiny!" He scoffed with a smirk.

"Emmett, _that_ is being generous. Ask for a larger one and I tell Bella you bribed it out of me." Rosalie said with a devious smirk and began to walk away with her head held high.

Emmett growled and slapped her on the bottom as she left, causing her to yelp and giggle her way back to the front counter.

"So anyways..." Emmett sighed, readjusting himself in his chair. "As you can see, it's pretty complicated."

I had to try really hard to either keep myself from laughing or launching myself across the table to smack some sense into him.

I continued to stare at him, not saying a word.

"What's up dude? Why so quiet?"

"Has anyone every told you that you are completely oblivious?" I asked calmly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Honestly? Yes, I have been told that." Emmett said with a small smile. "A lot actually."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and decided just to let it go. I would have to deal with it later - and possibly work my magic - while now I had to absorb the fact that _the_ Emmett Swan was sitting right in front of me. It was utterly unbelievable to think that we had moved to the little town that just so happened to host the Swan family.

Just sheer proof that it was meant to be. The Swan's were meant to play a big part in our life.

After a few minutes of muling over all of this, I looked back up to Emmett who was peering tensly at something over his shoulder.

Before I could even blink, he had slammed his coffee cup down and pushed himself to a standing position. I too was out of my chair as my eyes found what he was looking at, and I was met by the sight of my brother who appeared to be _flirting_ with Rosalie.

"Hey!" Emmett barked out loudly, his voice echoing in the tiny shop.

We all jumped and Edward tensed without even turning to us. Before Emmett could take a step from the table, I grasped his fore arm tightly.

"Emmett!" I hissed under my breath. "Chill out man, it's just my brother. And trust me, between the two of us, I'm more likely to be interested in Rose than him. But I'm not. So just calm down man!"

Unfortunetly, he didn't calm down in the least but he didn't try to pull away from my grip.

"Edward! I'm over here!" I called out and was surprised that my voice was somewhat even and normal sounding.

Surprising because my body was humming with anticipation for the moment Edward would finally turn around and see Emmett. I was scared shitless as to how he would react, but I was so eager to just get it over with. This was his greatest dream, to find this big silly guy that I held in my clutches and his two little sisters and I was going to be priviliaged enough to witness his first sight.

And just as I had predicted, his expression was one of complete surprise and joy, followed by one of relief. I was glad to know and understand each of them and couldn't help the mirroring smile spread across my face.

* * *

**So I unfortunetly didn't get the 30 reviews I asked for last chapter, but that's okay. But I did get 20 reviews and that is still amazing! So I'd like to specially thank y'all reviewers(I say yall alot...I'm from texas!). I was going to put ever single name up right here, to thank you each, but I started the slow process of copy...paste...copy...paste..then OOPS! I clicked on a favorite on accident and lost all of them...ugh, so I'm being lazy and I give up. :] Maybe next time?**

**So review and tell me what you think and how much you love Emmett! Maybe this time we can beat the record and get at least 30 reviews!? :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Weird New Friends

**AN: I know you hate all hate me but all I can do is apologize. I would have updated last week, but it was right before my trip to NY and I was sooo busy. But now I'm back(I had an awesome time, the city was fun but I would NEVER wanna live there) and here is your update.**

**Before you proceed, I would like to tell you that this chapter was brutal on me. It was hard for me to get through and quite frankly, I'm not too happy with the finished product. But I guess it all depend on whether or not you all enjoy it. But I promise the next chapter is better, so bare with me and be sure to tell me what you think? All criticism is accepted.**

**The next chapter is already written, but i do not know when I will post it. Depends on when I can get the chapter after done. So a quick thank you to all my reviews and enjoy!**

Chapter 11 - Weird New Friends

**EPOV**

I had dreamed of this moment, many, many time through out the years. Of course they had all been different and had gone according to whatever genre of music or specific song I had latched on to at that moment.

Music did always make defining moments seem better and more monumental.

But unfortunately - though really, I could care less now that it was actually happening - the only music that was being played was the rhythmic pounding of the blood rushing through my ears.

And maybe the faint elevator-like music that played overhead.

Of course when I was younger, these fantasies of our meeting were all very ridiculous to think of now. And though I loved Emmett and Alice almost just as much, every one of my dreams or "fantasies" revolved around me meeting Bella.

At the age of eight or nine, the meeting would have been at the arcade, where I found her playing a video game with her brother. Nothing big or very creative, but at the time the arcade was like my second home.

From that age on, they got more unique. At eleven, I was just starting to imagine meeting Bella and having a romantic moment with her. Where I would kiss her on the cheek...then for some reason be overcome with the urge to veer towards her lips...

But at that time I had quickly dispelled the fantasy as my being extremely bored or watching too many chick flicks with my mother.

Then once I had come to terms with my feeling for Bella and had hit puberty...the fantasy had gotten way, _way_ out of hand. So much so that I was embarrassed to even think about them now. They were severely inappropriate and I couldn't even believe that I had ever imagined violating Bella in such a way.

"Uh, Edward, it's not nice to stare." Jasper said lightly, causing my eyes to begrudgingly move from Emmett to him.

He was was smiling like I had never seen before and I couldn't help but smile back the same way. Jasper was the proud big brother at this moment.

"Uh, ya...sorry." I breathed quietly and when I could barely hear my own words, I didn't even have the strength to repeat them.

Almost robotically - my eye's never leaving Emmett - I walked to their table and stood beside Jasper. A few moments of awkward silence passed and I was beginning to worry because I couldn't think much more than that at any moment Bella could walk into the coffee shop.

Forks was a tiny town and if Emmett was here, that meant they must all live here. And then to add to my rush as I examined every detail of Emmett - marveling that I was actually awake and using my own eyes - I realized that we had moved to the same place the Swans lived.

_What were the odds._

"Dude, don't tell me your brother is gay..." Emmett said seriously as he narrowed his eyes at me, obviously still a little annoyed by me flirting with Rosalie. If I hadn't gotten to know Emmett well enough over the years, then I wouldn't have realized that this was not his angry face. He did look a little peeved though, but not angry.

At his words, I grinned like a fool, which obviously was not my best choice.

"Oh jeeze! Man, don't smile at me like that! It's creepin' me out." Emmett cried as he awkwardly looked away from me.

I chuckled loudly and freely, not being able to help myself. Seeing him standing in front of me, _really there_, as he gave me his famous stink eye - the one that said in his words, "Whatcho' lookin' at foo!" - it gave me a feeling I couldn't begin to describe. I literally felt as if I was going to burst with the amount of relief, joy, and excitement that was coursing through me.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper chuckled as he gripped my shoulders. _Easy for him to say, he had been here mingling with Emmett for a lot longer than me._ "You're shaking! Just breath, don't scare him away now that you finally met him!"

My reaction to his comment - though completely irrational - was uncontrollable. I turned to him with wide eyes and breathing suddenly became the hardest thing to accomplish.

"Woah! It was just a joke! Jesus, man, get a grip!" Jasper cried as he pushed me into a chair and began roughly rubbing my shoulders.

"Okay, okay." I nodded and I took deep breaths.

"Okay...this is weird. You two - are weird." Emmett said very seriously as he narrowed his eyes at us. His expression was so serious and for a moment I began to think maybe I had already scared him away. But not a second after the thought crossed my mind, a large, dimpled smile appeared on his face. "But I like it! Dude, it's 'bout time we get some interesting people in this dinky little your-sister-married-your-cousin-because-there's-not-enough-males-to-go-around town!"

Jasper abruptly stopped rubbing my shoulders - which I was thankful for because his grip was way too tight - and said, "Gross. Seriously?"

"Ha! Nah, if anything it's the other way around. There's probably more males here than females. Just ask my sisters."

His words, unfortunately, did not help. I felt a sick feeling form in my chest at the thought of all the small town guys hitting on Bella. Hell, it even sickened me to think of them going after little Alice. She was like my little sister.

"Oh, sisters? How many do you have?" Jasper easily cut in as he took a seat in the chair beside me and Emmett took a seat across from us.

"I have two sisters. Bella and Alice. They are constantly under my watchful eye, so don't get any ideas." Emmett said with a smile, but glared daringly at both of us when he finished.

The rest of our chat pretty much consisted of Jasper asking Emmett questions and me sitting beside him looking like a mentally challenged idiot. The whole situation was so surreal, I could barely wrap my head around it enough to even talk to Emmett.

But what bugged me the most, with what extra space I had to think in my overwhelmed mind, was that I was extremely restless all of a sudden. Like sitting in front of Emmett had stirred this sudden uncontrollable feeling to_ find Bella already_.

Like finding and see him just wasn't enough right now. I needed _her_ more.

I was so close and the more I sat here, seeing Emmett with my own two eyes, made me want to get up and go the rest of the way. To go find Bella.

I sighed loudly and began bouncing my leg underneath the table, just as Emmett's phone started ringing.

"Emmett, it's Bella calling." Rosalie cried from behind the counter just as Emmett picked up his vibrating phone off the table.

He peered down at it for a second then turned to Rose with raised eyebrows. "You physic, woman!?"

"No, you doofus!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I just talked to her and I guess I forgot to tell you. She said you better be home in five minutes and that was two minutes ago."

All through the shouting across the room my heart rate had picked up and my eyes stayed glued to Emmett's cell phone. I suddenly had to mentally restrain myself from leaping across the table to grab it, knowing that my Bella was on the other line.

"Are you sure she said five minutes? Cuz I'm pretty sure it takes ten minutes to get home from here!" Emmett cried as he continued to let the phone ring in his hand. I literally ached with the anticipation.

"Just answer the phone you moron!" Rosalie teased as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself through the swinging doors to the kitchen.

"Oh, Rose! You know I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Emmett yelled even louder so that she could hear from the back.

A loud burst of laughter was heard from the behind the door before Emmett finally flipped open his phone and held it to his ear.

"This is Big Em." He said in a deep voice as he leaned back in his chair.

_"More like Big Imbecile! Emmett, get your butt home before you make me late for work! I need the car!" _Came the familiar shriek from the phone.

Hearing her voice - though loud and shrilly - made me shiver and my gaze to turn to Jasper. I was surprised when I found that he was already looking at me and he smiled widely at me when I met his gaze.

"Just breath, Baby B, I'll be home in no time." Emmett said smoothly into the phone, using one of his many nicknames for Bella. Hearing it made me smile, despite the fact that Emmett was about to leave when I had just found him less than ten minutes ago.

Not a second later and Emmett had snapped his phone shut and turned to us with a big smile.

"Well I'm sorry to charm and dash, my new friends, but the little sis needs the car." Emmett said as he took a step forward to shake each of our hands. Once he stepped away, he thought for a moment before tossing his phone at Jazz. "Put both of y'alls phone numbers in there and we'll hang out sometime."

Jasper did as told and tossed it back. Emmett gave us a salute before turning his body towards the back of the shop. "Later, Rose Bud!"

"Bye, Emmett!" Rosalie called back and you could clearly hear her giggle from the back.

And just like that, Emmett disappeared out the front of the coffee shop, leaving the place feeling oddly empty and really, _really_ quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, Jasper turned to me and said, "So how come you never told me Emmett was in love with this Rosalie chick?"

* * *

**So? Was it okay? Great? Epic fail? **


	12. Chapter 12: Processing

AN: I totally understand if I don't get a lot of reviews for this chapter and if some of you are upset with me. I did plan on posting this a LONG time ago...but a lot of things came up...inculding my grama passing away :( So I've hit a little bit of a writers block on the chapter after this one - which I think I am slowly getting through bcuz I just wrote a little bit of it earlier - but hopefully I'll be able to pick this back up since I know a lot of you like this story!

So thank you sooo much for all the reviews! I got an awesome review from an anonymous on my SWCE, and if you're reading this I just want to thank you soo much for taking the time to write such a helpful and encouraging review. At the time I was a little worried becuz I get a lot of writers block and sometimes I cant seem to get it flowing! But your review was very encouraging so thank you!

I wont keep you much longer just be sure to push that "Review this Chaper" button and make my day! :]

Chapter 12 - Processing

**EPOV**

"How could you have not known!" Jasper asked for the millionth time as he laughed and followed me up the porch steps and into the house.

I growled under my breath for what felt like the millionth time as I shot him a glare. After confessing to him that I had no clue about Emmett and Rose or even Emmett and any part of his love life, Jasper had taken that as his cue to tease me about not knowing everything.

_Something I had pretty much bragged about since telling him about the Swans._

But how can you blame me? I had truly thought I'd found out every detail about the Swans that there was to know. Except obviously the one most important fact - _like where they lived!_

But that didn't matter anymore. _Thank God._

"Will you cut it out! Jeez!" I huffed as I dropped my keys on the table by the front door and proceeded to head to the kitchen.

To be honest, I wasn't really mad that I didn't know about Emmett and Rose. Because obviously that had never been what I was most concerned - or obsessed - with over the years. If anything, I was kind of happy that I _didn't_ know everything. It was kind of refreshing in a way, to know that there was probably a lot more that I had to learn about them.

That was until Jasper started making fun of me. He had always loved calling me out on things I did wrong. Typical older brother teasing.

"Did you even know who Rosalie was!" Jasper asked as he followed me into the kitchen that was still almost empty except for the few brown boxes sitting here and there. "I mean, Emmett did say she was Bella and Alice's best friend."

I groaned as I leaned against the counter heavily and rubbed the palm of my hand on my forehead - then proceeded to give myself a few good smacks. "Yes! No! Kind of!...I don't know Jazz! I knew they had a friend named Rose - obviously a nickname - but I don't think I ever really saw her. I didn't pay that much attention!"

"Okay, okay! Don't go gettin' your panties all in a twist. I'm just teasing you." Jasper laughed.

"I know Jasper, I'm just trying to process this all and that's not helping." I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I guess that's understandable," Jasper replied as he came to my side and patted me gently on the shoulder. "Take your time and process it, but do_ not _over-think it. Because we both know what happens when you do that."

I shook my head and chuckled, mumbling an agreement before I made my way to my bedroom.

The rest of the day was spent being lazy and mostly just staring at the television in my room. I'd sat there most of the day, but I couldn't very well tell you anything that I was watching. My thoughts were completely consumed.

_I had heard her voice._

That was the main theme of my thoughts, causing a permanent smile to be etched on my face and chills to periodically run up my spine when I mental revisited the moment.

I knew there would be no greater sound or moment, other than when I hear her speak my name. Which would hopefully be very soon.

_I was surprised when I was suddenly immersed in complete darkness. The familiarity of being "awake" in my dreams was the only clue I had that I was asleep and dreaming. _

_For a moment I was amazed that I was even able to fall asleep with all the excitement and the non-stop processing of my thoughts. But that thought was quickly diminished when the darkness and silence continued._

_I had never thought about what would happen to my dreaming when I had finally found them. Was I going to be able to continue dreaming of them? Or would the dreams stop altogether?_

_This sent my mind into a panic and my heart started to thump roughly in my chest. Was that why I was in complete darkness? Had our meeting cut the ties that bonded me to the Swan family?_

_"Take my orda 'cuz yo body like a carry out!" _

_I gasped and smiled widely as her sweet voice met my ears, though it was slightly muffled as if it were coming from behind a wall or door. A flood of relief coursed through my body. She wasn't completely gone, but for some reason I couldn't see anything._

_I cursed softly under my breath as I attempted to move around, trying to figure out where I had ended up. Unfortunately the first step I took causing me to crash into something hard and cold. _

_I once again heard her voice and the soft padding of her feet on the other side of the door I was behind. Growling in frustration - having not been able to see her in nearly two days due to my dreamless sleep last night - I quickly found the handle of the door and yanked it open._

_The sight that stood before me was - as usual - breathtaking. There, not four feet in front of me, was Bella in her favorite gray sweat pants and a black tank. It was her favorite at-home outfit and though it was anything but revealing and sexy according to anyone else, it was my favorite thing to see her in. _

_This being said, the only way to explain why I felt this way was to express my feelings on another matter._

_Like my standing here, watching her stand in front of the refrigerator, hair pulled back into a loose pony tail, ear buds stuck in her ears and an adorable pout on her lips as she switched from mumbling the words to the song and belting them out as she shook her hips and shuffled her feet. She was anything but graceful or intentionally sexy in her dance moves, but that simply made the sight appeal to me even more. _

_I had witnessed her in this type of situation a lot over the years and each time was a small gift that left me smiling the next morning. It was more than simply watching her look ridiculously alluring as she shook her hips while also managing to look adorable and innocent in her quirkiness._

_The sight stirred things deep inside me. Obviously it was that kind of deeper - it would be ridiculous to not admit the affects she had on my body - but it was more of a meaningful deepness. Like it truly touched my soul to see her this way._

_So free, so light and happy. And I knew that if I hadn't been blessed with this gift of "dream walking" that I would never have been able to see her in her element. See her the way she acted naturally, when she was completely comfortable in her own home and believing that no one was watching her._

_I truly had fallen in love with everything about her. Even the small quirks she had like the one I was witnessing as of this moment._

_Bella Swan loved certain pop/rap songs and it was a habit of hers to listen to them when she did minuscule tasks like eating, doing the laundry or even cleaning her room. _

_"Go shawty! It's your birthday! We gonna party like it's your birthday." Bella sang in a slightly deeper voice as she pouted and did this sort of zigzag shuffling thing with her feet while popping her elbows out._

_I couldn't help the dazed smile that she brought out of me as I continued to watcher her sing and dance around the kitchen. I was content just to lean against the counter and watch her gather all the supplies for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

_"Beeeells!"_

_I jumped as Emmett's booming voice suddenly broke the quietness of the kitchen. Unfortunately, Bella didn't hear him due to the loud music in her ears._

_A moment later and Emmett appeared from around the corner behind Bella just as she was cutting off the edges of her sandwich with a knife._

_"Bella!" He paused for a moment, speaking her name as if to check if she could hear. When she didn't respond at all, he smirked almost evilly to himself and proceeded to stalk towards her with his hands raised in claws._

_"No, Emmett!" I growled as I pushed off of the counter. Seeing that she held a knife in her hand and knowing what he was about to do sent a jolt of adrenaline through me. He was a good overprotective brother - for which I was grateful for many times over the years - but so help me God. If he caused her to hurt herself...._

_"Rrrra!" Emmett growled as his hands gripped Bella's sides in a flash, causing her to shriek in terror and fling the knife away from her body. I ducked on instinct as the knife sailed through the air towards my head and landed with a loud clank on the counter top behind me._

_"Emmett!" Bella screamed with a deep growl as she ripped the headphones out of her ears and turned to him. "Are you insane! I had a knife in my hand!"_

_"Oh..." Emmett said, actually having it in him to look sheepish when he noticed the knife sitting behind me that had splatter peanut butter and jelly everywhere. "Sorry...Didn't notice."_

_And with that he gave her his pout and her features instantly softened. _

The guy truly had a gift and knew how to use it well.

_"Don't give me that pout..." Bella huffed as she turned away from him to grab her sandwich and glass of milk._

_"Heeeey! Where you going?" Emmett whined as she started to leave the kitchen. She hesitated for a moment but didn't turn around. "What? You don't want to hear the latest gossip on the new towns people?"_

_Bella giggled at his girly voice as he tried to act all giddy. "I think I've already heard just about everything there is to know about the Masen's from Jessica at work today." She replied with a smile as she turned back around and took a seat at the kitchen table._

_Her words made my heart flutter - no matter how gay that sounds - and I listened intently to their conversation._

_"I figured." Emmett laughed as he took a seat opposite her. "But I met them earlier today. I'm kind of embarrassed to admit I roughed Jasper up a bit before we were formally introduced."_

_My eyes practically bugged out of my head when I heard this. Emmett had "roughed up" Jasper? Why the hell hadn't he told me?_

_At his words Bella coughed on her sandwich and quickly recovered. "You what! What did he do?"_

_"I thought he was hitting on Rosalie at the coffee shop. I caught them talking when I snuck in the back to scare her..." Emmett said with a small sheepish smile._

_"Emmett." Bella growled in frustration as she rolled her eyes. After a moment she sighed. "We'll get back to the Rosalie thing, because you know I have something to say about that-" Emmett sighed irritatedly and sat back in his chair, "- but how badly did you hurt him?"_

_"Didn't even leave a mark." Emmett said proudly. "But then he...well...he kind of called me out on my feelings for Rosalie. I don't know how he knew, but he did."_

_So Bella knew about Emmett's feeling for Rosalie? That meant that if she knew, Alice _had _to know. But if so, why hadn't she gotten her claws into that situation and gotten them together?_

_"Emmett, seriously." Bella sighed heavily, then laughed. "It's just that obvious."_

_"Ya, ya, so people keep saying..." Emmett shook his head, "So enough on that. Anyways, we got to talking and I met his brother, Edward. He was a strange fella. Didn't talk much."_

_I sucked in a breath of excitement as he told her about me - though it wasn't as flattering to me as I would have liked - and had to resist chanting _"Say my name, say my name, say my name!"_ like I was in some cheap porno._

_There really were no words for the amount of anticipation I held for that one moment she spoke my name._

_"Hmmm.." Bella hummed as she picked at her sandwich "Maybe he was just shy."_

_"I dunno, but even though they acted a little odd every now and then, I think they were pretty cool. At least Jasper was. I had a cool time talking with him."_

_"You should hang out with them. You could use some guy friends. Invite them over tomorrow for some basketball or something."_

_My eyebrows shot up in surprise and I nodded my head vigorously at Emmett._

_"Not a bad idea, Bellsabub." Emmett said with a grin as he stood from his seat._

_Bella narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance, though I could tell she was trying to keep from smiling. "You know I hate it when you call me that. You make me sound demented."_

_Emmett smiled, showing his dimples. "And?"_

_Bella growled playfully and grabbed a piece of her sandwich to throw at him, but he was already out of the kitchen before she could attempt to throw it._

_"You run like a girl!" She yelled at him and giggled._

_"I wonder why?" Emmett answered back in a girly voice followed by high pitched shrilly giggles._

I woke with a start as my bedroom door crashed open and Jasper peered in.

"Man, are you deaf?" He laughed from the doorway.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked confusedly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Dinner is ready. I called you a few times, but you didn't answer." Jasper said absently as he walked over and sat down beside me. "Were you sleeping? Did you see them?"

I smiled as my thoughts were brought back to my dream. "We are most likely going to be invited over to the Swan's tomorrow to play basketball with Emmett." I said with a large smile.

Jasper laughed joyously and his features showed how relieved he was. "Wow, I'm glad the dreams didn't stop. I bet you're relieved."

"You have no idea." I sighed.

"Well!" Jasper said loudly as he clapped his hands on his legs and stood. "Better get your mind in the right place before we go tomorrow. We don't want a repeat of your meeting with Emmett or else Bella and everyone else is going to think you're a mute."

* * *

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so just bear with me please. I'm trying to get past this little bump...I mean I CAN write...but you know...if I'm not in that _mood _or its not flowing...it just seems bland to me. So gimme the encouragment I need and review! I REALLY need to know what you all think!**

**Lurvs yall! :D**


End file.
